Possession
by alexmonalisa
Summary: AU- James/Rogue. She loved the way he said her name. The way he held her tight. The way his lips ravished her. Always like he owned her, which he did. But she couldn't ignore what he was. Please R&R.
1. Rogue in Forks

**I should explain that I have a new thing for crossovers. And after watching the movie I fell in love with James and his body. Seriously I now have a picture of his perfectly chisled torso. Yum yum! Anyway I just got an idea of Rogue and James together. I'm trying and if this fails I will cry. Bella went to the school for the gifted but during the holidays she used to go to Phoenix. When Renee met Phil she started going to Charlie. She fell in love with a young vampire called Edward. Everything before the baseball/meet James thing has happened. Now for more AU. Rogue is Bella's best friend and has decided to come to Forks to meet the wonderful Edward. Don't ask just read. Oh as for Rogue it is movie Rogue, but with some tweaks as in she can use a power after absorption. So she has Bobby's, Pyro's, Magneto's, Logan's. Of course with the x-men thing. It's after X1 and up until the middle of X2. Jean, Scott and the professor are not dead.**

'Rogue? Hey Marie wake up.'

I opened my eyes groggily and gazed around. Everything was so misty. Where was my sun and good times. I yawned and eyed Bella wearily. She drove to damn slow but I was too tired to drive so I'd let her. I looked up at the building before us. It was very modern and screamed expensive. Wait...

'Bella, I thought we were going to your house?'

'I know. I just really missed him.'

'Okay?'

'Oh come on Marie.'

'Hey cut that out. It's Rogue to you. And to your boyfriend.'

Bella blushed and I rolled my eyes. I looked up again and saw two people standing in front of the house. Bella's face seemed to light up. She opened the door, tried to climb out but caught her foot and fell. I closed my eyes waiting for the thud, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and gawked at the sight. Bella was nowhere near the ground. She was snuggly curled in the arms of a very atrractive aubern haired teen. I muttered darkly and climbed out. Slamming my door behind me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked over to them. They were lost in each other's eyes. The boy leaned in and gently kissed her lips. The way he treated he was like she was porcelain.

'Ahem.'

They broke apart and curious golden eyes met mine. The boy lowered Bella and they both turned to me. Bella flushed crimson.

'Um...Rogue this is Edward. Edward this is my best friend Rogue.'

I smiled and reached out a gloved hand. He frowned but shook my hand anyway. I could feel his cold skin through my glove. I smiled and he retracted his hand. He frowned at Bella then looked at me. Bella looked down at the floor.

'Bella didn't tell me. Let's just say I know.'

Edward was a vampire. So was his family. I'm never meant to use my power but accidents happen and Bella had once touched my bare skin. That's when we became friends. She finally she had someone to talk to. And she hadn't told me so she never felt guilty. Not usually.

'Can we come in?' I prompted.

Edward smiled and nodded. The second person who had been standing by the door came forward. She was small and looked like Kitty but so much more beautiful.

'Hi, I'm Alice.'

I smiled and shook her hand. Alice looked happy for some reason and opened the front door. It was wonderful inside. Everything was elegant and stylish. They must have had a lot of cash. Aquired over the centuries. I followed Alice towards the lounge. Seemed like the whole family was there. They all turned to me with a variety of expressions. I knew all their names but was not going to add to Bella's guilt by showing off that fact. Especially with Rosalie in the room. My eyes darted over to the beautiful blond. She sneered at me. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly Bella was by my side. She smiled shyly and started at one end of the room.

'That's Emmet and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle and Jasper.'

I nodded at each person. The only person who didn't smile was Rosalie who turned cold as Bella said her name. Bella faltered but I carefully nugded her.

'Everyone this is my friend Rogue.'

Emmet snorted. I shot a look at him.

'What kind of a name is Rogue?'

I smiled. More at the memory of Logan asking that. I opened my mouth and turned to Bella. She shrugged.

'I didn't really tell them that much about you.'

'Your parents must have had a weird sense of humor.' chuckled Emmet.

I flinched and looked away. Bella looked guilty and bit her lip.

'Um, Rogue was kicked out when she was seventeen. She changed her name to escape the people her parents sent to lock her up.'

'I'm sorry to hear that. I hope we haven't offended you.' said Carlisle

I smiled and shook my head. I never really felt bad about my life. You just had to take a look at everyone else's life to realize mine was so bad. I should know with the memories in my head. I saw they still looked a little worried.

'Worse things happen in life.'

'Please sit down.'

I smiled at Esme and excepted a seat. Bella and Edward sat next to me. I noticed something. I was surrounded by couples. Awkward. Edward shot another glance toward me. He frowned and Bella looked from him to me. Then she laughed. I raised an eyebrow. I notice Alice start to smile. She titled her head playfully to one side.

'I don't think Edward can read Rogue's mind.'

I rolled my eyes and looked at Bella.

'Of course I can't. I can do what she can do.'

'So that's your power? You're like Bella.' asked Carlisle.

'Um...no, it's complicated...you see...' I turned to Bella, 'how much did you explain?'

'Basics. Mutants, mutant school, my power.'

'So basically, you, you, you. Thanks Bella.'

'Only you could do yourself justice.'

'That's true.'

We laughed and then Bella seemed to remember where we were. I took a deep breath and relaxed more. Well as much as you could relax when you're around vampires. I took a deep breath and scratched my head.

'I came to the mansion when I was eighteen. So I was about seven months on the run. I was brought there by two of the teachers after an attack. I remember Bella. Shy but sweet. She never walked with other people. Someone said she talked to herself.' I looked over at Edward and winked, ' things happened and Bella and I became friends a few months ago. Unfortunately our friendship started with her getting a taste of my mutation. Which is skin absorption.'

'Skin aborption?' prompted Carlisle.

'One touch and I get memories, life force and powers.'

'Cool!' chuckled Emmet.

I shook my head.

'Nothing cool about it. I can't touch anyone without wearing clothing to protect them. I'm classed as an extreme mutation, a danger to myself and other's.'

I looked down and silence fell in the room. Yep, I could darken any mood. That's just with my memories. If I got into any of the men in my head's stories, well things could become real morbid. Suddenly Rosalie's head shot up.

'So you know about us?'

'Yeah, sorry I would've had something but you had to understand that it's not Bella's fault.'

'Just great. Why don't we broadcast it to the whole world!' she screamed.

I flinched, must be the Bella in me, and felt Bella shrinked beside me. Rosalie threw up her hands and stormed out the room. Emmet shrugged and winked at me before following her. Edward leaned close to Bella and kissed her forehead. An uncomfortable shiver ran through my spine. I looked up and realized how awkward it had become. Alice suddenly looked up and smiled for some strange reason. She came towards me and reached out a hand.

'Close your eyes.'

I frowned and looked deep in her amber eyes. I nodded and closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a cold touch brush my cheek. I gasped waiting for the pull but nothing happened. My eyes snapped open and I saw Alice's hand resting on my cheek.

'Wow.' I breathed.

Alice smiled and pulled her hand away.

'Rogue we're going to be good friends.'

I touched the spot where Alice's hand had lingered. Weird. So basically vampires, all vampires could touch me. I looked at Bella who had an excited expression on her face. The smile grew on my face.

'Great friends.'

-xXx-


	2. Hello love

I sat in the middle of the forest taking a long drag on my cigarette. Seeing as Bella's dad was a cop I didn't think it appropriate to smoke in his house. Luckily they were near a forest. Bella was spending time with Edward which suited me fine. I spent enough time with her at school. I came for two reasons, one Bella wanted me to come and two I'd just broken up with Bobby so I didn't plan to spend time at the mansion. Being nineteen I could legally go anywhere but Xavier still felt that as a student he should at least know I was somewhere safe. I had missed crucial school stuff and was doing some my last year over. I sighed and looked up. The clouds were starting to form and the hair on the back on my neck rose. Seriously where was my sunshine!

'Rogue, seriously?'

I looked to my left. Bella stood with a hand on her hip staring at my cigarette. Edward stood with his arm snaked around her waist. Possessive much? I smirked and took another long drag. I blew the smoke out slowly my eyes never leaving hers.

'Put that out Marie!'

I rolled my eyes and carefully plunged the cigarette on my palm. I winced slightly as it seared through my skin. Once it was extinguished I tossed it on the ground and stood to grind it under my foot.

'I don't think that's what she meant.' whispered Edward.

I sighed and held out my palm. The burn was now slowly shrinking.

'No harm, no foul Edward.'

He smirked this time. Bella rolled her eyes.

'So what's on the agenda kiddies?'

'Edward invited us to go with his family this evening.'

'Go where?'

'Over to the meadow, to play some baseball.'

'Baseball, seriously? Bella the inner you is a little skeptic.'

'It'll be fun.'

'Did you tell your dad?'

'Charlie said it's fine. Come on Rogue, it'll be fun.'

'Yeah, alright let's go.'

Bella squealed in delight and beckoned me to follow. I followed them through the forest. Bella had been hoisted on Edwards back to avoid her accident prone tendencies. It was a long walk and I had to use my Wolverine endurance to get through. We arrived and sat down. Bella and I would observe and our vampire company would alternate. Only Jasper and Rosalie didn't come near us. Rosalie I really didn't care but I really wanted to talk to Jasper. He intrigued me they all did. Esme reminded me of Storm. She was warm and motherly. It was like being at home. I missed home. That was the mansion home not my other previous home. Although sometimes I just wanted to be anywhere else but home. Actually I just wanted to stop feeling this sharp pain my chest telling me something was happening. I breathed in the fresh then tensed. I looked up and watched as Alice turned to Edward. Shock filled their eyes.

'Bella, something's wrong.' I whispered.

Edward and his family rushed over. Edward grabbed Bella but Alice pulled him back.

'No time.'

Edward let out a growl. He looked at Bella with such intensity and a cloud of worry.

'How long?' he whispered.

'Five minutes.'

I looked at Bella who stared at Edward. He turned to her.

'Put your hair down.'

'That won't help I could smell her across the field.' muttered Rosalie

Bella let her hair down. Using it to shield her neck. I took a deep breath and called the boys. It seemed to mask the scent if I brought all the psyches foreword. That and my temperature would rise and fall rapidly. Thank you Bobby and Pyro. I tied my hair back and stood behind Bella. Alice hands me her baseball cap and Esme hands hers to Bella. We put it on and duck behind them. Alice looks tense. My eyes catch hers and she half-smiles.

'When I tell you get Bella out of here.'

Edward opens his mouth but a glare form Alice he nods. I nod and reach out. Bella takes my hand. We stand a little away from the family, concealing ourselves but not drawing to much attention. I look to the entrance of the woods. Four figures come out. I pull Bella closer. They are here in seconds. The speed of vampires.

'You dropped this.' Purrs a voice.

There is the sound of a ball being tossed and caught again. I hear Carlisle give a small chuckle.

'Could you use four more players?' says a cool male voice.

'Of course, two of ours was just leaving.'

I heard Carlisle toss the ball to them. Someone caught it.

'I'm the one with the wicked curve ball.' came the purring female voice.

Edward and his family moved foreword. I guessed that was my cue so I grab Bella's arm and steer her towards Emmett's jeep. But as we move the wind blows and I wince as I hear someone inhale our scent. Or mainly Bella's scent. A beautiful female voice laughs.

'You brought a snack.' she purrs.

The Cullen's stand in front of Bella and I move in front of her to block her full body. I look up and deep red eyes meet mine. Familiar red eyes.

'Marie, I've missed you.'

'James.' I breathe.

-xXx-

A/N: Had to stop it there. Sorry. But next chapter is filled with angst James/Rogue stuff.


	3. My Beloved Monster and Me

A/N: This whole chapter is a flashback Okay? Secondly when I say James I mean the blonde dude from twilight. The one that tried to kill Bella. The one that bit her. Okay... Coolness. Sorry if that last chappie was short but all shall be revealed in chapter four which is halfway through. Just I've been writing one-shots in an attempt to get more readers to pay attention to my stories. Love all my reviewers. You complete me.

* * *

_I ran through the forest, my heart pounding in my ears. Kitty and Bobby. Bobby and Kitty. Them, kissing. I couldn't get the image out of my head. It was burned there. Tears streamed down my cheeks but I let them flow. Why did I have to be untouchable? If I was normal this never would have happened. I stopped and finally looked back. I couldn't see the mansion any more. I let my body collapse as the sobs racked through my tired body._

_I missed Bella. My one friend was in Forks with her dad and her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who practically worshipped her. And she adored him. I saw it from her memories. Another disgusting thing I do. Take your memories. I let out a choked cry. I wanted nothing more than to die. Right here, right now. I opened my eyes and looked to the sky. It was dark and grey. Like my heart._

_I heard movement in the background. I sat up slowly. My scream caught in my throat as a bear slowly approached me. It looked at me wearily. Almost afraid. I calmly reminded what I was. I used Logan's healing powers. The bear started backing away. Then I saw him. In a minute before I could blink he was latched onto the bears neck. Drinking. A vampire. Weird..._

_The Bella in my head was sending off warning bells. Best thing to do was to push my psyche's forward. Logan said it gave off a different scent to my own. I just hoped that included blood. The vampire finished and was now staring at me with curiosity and...passion? He slowly approached me. For some reason I couldn't move. I was memorized by how beautiful he seemed. Almost like an angel. No focus. This was no angel. This was a killer who was slowly approaching you for your blood._

_I concentrated and let the ice coat my skin perfectly. He smiled then. He was right in front of me. I considered freeze him but I was too tired to run. He took a deep breath._

_'Yes, that does make it easier.'_

_His hand reached up and stroked my face. I was so startled I couldn't move._

_'Are you going to kill me now?' I whisper._

_'No.'_

_'Is it because you're full?'_

_I have no idea why I was still there talking. His body was pressed against mine. It was cold and hard but I liked it. I blame my inner Bella. His hand traced my lips. I let out a moan and his smile grew._

_'What's your name?'_

_'Marie.'_

_He smiled and leaned so that his lips touched my ear._

_'I'm not going to hurt you Marie.'_

_His arms wrapped around my waist. His lips crushed against mine. He was wild and possessive as he kissed me and for some reason I liked it. We broke apart. My lips were sore and I swore they were bleeding causing his eyes to darken. But the cut healed and I wiped the dry blood away. He smiled._

_'Perfect.'_

_His arms were still around my waist. His eyes were a deep red and they burned into mine._

_'I have to go.' I whispered._

_He smiled and pulled away._

_'My name is James. Until tomorrow, Marie.'_

_With in an instant he was gone. I stood there for a while before I slowly made my way back, Bella's psyche yelling something about my insanity._

_-xXx-_

_I was in the forest, sitting on the forest floor, waiting. I realised something. Whenever he touched me, the wasn't the familiar pull of my powers. Also the way he said my name, it sounded like I was his. No going back. A twig snapped but I didn't look up. I felt him near me. Today my skin was not ice. Although I was still masking my scent. I felt a cold hand tilt my face up._

_'I've never been able to touch anyone without killing them. That's two years without human contact. And then you show up. What makes me different from every other human?' I whispered._

_'Your smell. It doesn't call to me. I'm a tracker, I love the hunt. But you are…unscented. Your blood doesn't create that kind of reaction within me. And you remind of someone.'_

_'From your past life.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Do you remember much?'_

_'Some things, but it's been so long.'_

_'Oh.'_

_He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his chest. I felt his lips press to my head._

_'Your skin is soft.'_

_He reached out and took my hand. He carefully pulled my glove off and then my other one. He unwrapped the scarf around my neck. Then he threw the items on the ground. I smiled, looking into his gleaming eyes. Yeah, trouble magnet. That's me. His lips started at my fingertips and he slowly moved upwards to forwards my neck._

_'James.' I moaned._

_He chuckled darkly before capturing my lips. He wasn't as rough as he was yesterday. Hours seem to pass by. I zoned in and out. I was just so happy. Never had someone ever touched me. Like I was important, like I actually mattered. Wait, wait back up. Something was bugging me._

_~Hello, he's a vampire! ~_

_Yeah Bella so is yours._

_~Edward is not like him! ~_

_Shoo psyche don't bother me._

_~Rogue, home time! ~_

_I groaned. James looked at me, eyebrow raised._

_'They'll start looking for me soon.'_

_'Until tomorrow.'_

_'Of course.'_

_He leaned down and kissed me again. Then he moved his lips down neckline. They hovered above my main artery._

_'My Marie.' he whispered before kissing it tenderly._

_'Forever.' I whispered back._

_-xXx-_

_I lay in my bed thinking about him. Nothing new, I always thought about him. I felt guilty. A little. I mean I still had a boyfriend. I looked up and smiled._

_'Couldn't wait?'_

_He smiled at me from the dark corner in my room._

_'Just wanted to watch my angel sleep.'_

_'It's hard for me to sleep.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Nightmares.'_

_'I'll stay with you.'_

_He came over and climbed in with me. His arms wrapped around me and held me close. I breathed in his scent. It was like flowers or like heaven._

_'James?'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Why did you drink that bear?'_

_'I watched you in the forest. I needed to quench the thirst in some way before I met you.'_

_'Animals taste bad, right?'_

_'Like broccoli. You can live on it but who wants to?'_

_'I see.'_

_My eyes felt heavy and I closed them. I had this nagging feeling about the fact that he drank humans. That made him killer. It meant I was putting my family in danger. They could die. My fault._

_'I love you, my Marie.'_

_My heart seemed to stop again. Did he just say? I smiled._

_'I love you too.'_

-xXx-


	4. Running and lying

My heart seemed to be going a thousand miles an hour. James had that 'come here woman' look which he reserved for me. I shook my head to snap out of this daze. Bella was in danger. I needed a distraction. The red-head has eyes for Bella but is being blocked by Edward. James smirks and gives a low growl causing red to step back. I'm in front of Bella but my eyes search for Edward. He straightens up and puts on a smile. It doesn't reach his eyes.

'Maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Edward; this is my family Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella and Marie.'

Ooh I'm family now. Though he did pause as he said my name. James walks forward.

'I'm James; this is Laurent, Theresa and Victoria.'

My eyes moved to Victoria. God if looks could kill. I think she actually might. And her look is darting towards Bella. Her fear is sweltering. My senses are picking up on it. Theresa looks bored and Laurent has worry and confusion etched on his face. James looks worried yet amused. Yep, that's my baby. Always unexpected. A smile is playing on his lips. But my heart is cold. Vampires. Time to break up this stare off.

'I think maybe we should all leave.' I whisper.

Meaning Cullen's go home and evil scary people go… like I care where they should just go. Theresa sniggers and Victoria steps closer again.

'Quiet little girl, or you'll get hurt.'

Tut-tut. I smirk and step forward. Alice steps closer to Bella. Carlisle steps up.

'Rogue is right. We should leave now.'

'But I would like to discuss so many things with you. Your convent and the company you keep.' purrs Laurent.

'Are they snacks or toys?' giggles Theresa.

There is a growl running through the Cullen's.

'They are family.' growls Edward.

I feel so touched. I feel a calm come over me and smile at Jasper. So that's where my angers going. Everyone looks so uneasy. Theresa yawns, shrugs and starts walking away. Slowly like she doesn't really care. Then she turns and paces back. Laurent is smiling all excited. Victoria looks hungry. I turn to James who smiles.

'It's good to see your safe, my love.'

Oh no he…! Anger pumps through me and a growl menaces through my throat. Right Pyro, you're up. I take out my emergency Zippo and light. Fire spreads wildly, flicking at the vampires. I form a wall separating us from them. As I speak, it's the cold voice of magneto that echoes out.

'Leave, now!'

I smell fear and astonishment. The vamps on the evil side disappear. I wait until I sense their gone before I put the flames away. The Cullen's are staring at me open mouthed.

'Mutant, remember?' I mutter.

I look at Edward who is pale. Well, paler.

'I need to get Bella out of here. As far as I can.'

'What? Edward what about Charlie? And you and your family.'

'Bella love, you don't understand. This Victoria is a tracker. The hunt is her obsession. She's never gonna stop.'

We were all walking out. As I turned I saw Edwards's family had disappeared leaving just me, Alice, Edward and Bella. We headed to the car, everyone deep in thought.

'Edward, please?'

He nods and turns to Alice. Alice turns to me.

'You ride with me.'

I look at Bella who reluctantly nods. I shrug and follow Alice. I have a bad feeling.

-xXx-

I'm sitting at the house. Bella is sitting next to me sobbing. She had to tell Charlie she wanted to go back to school and Edward was taking her. That she was sick of Forks and wanted to be with people like her. Charlie was heartbroken but I knew he wouldn't take it seriously. Charlie had a good heart.

'Okay,' came a voice.

I looked up. Alice entered the room. She smiled but it was strained.

'Ladies, you get a road trip with me and Jasper to Seattle. We need to through Victoria off our scent.'

I nodded and put my arm around Bella. Next Carlisle entered the room. Edward followed behind. He rushed to Bella and hugged her. Then he turns to me. Holy crap does he look angry.

'Why didn't you mention him before?'

Right Rogue, when in doubt play dumb.

'Who?'

Oh dear. Edward has left Bella's side and is now in front of me seething. Does he want me to freeze him?

'James.' he spits.

I sigh.

'What about him?'

'What's your relationship?'

'A fling.'

'I don't believe you.'

'Believed it. He was just someone I could touch and I was… a little fun along the way.'

I whispered the last part looking at the floor. Yes, I loved James. But he didn't't love me. Sure he said he did. But then he just left. Never came back. And when he stopped coming, I stopped caring about anything. The only way to make it hurt less is to convince myself it was nothing.

'Edward, drop it.' whispered Jasper.

I look up and Jasper is giving Edward a piercing glare. Probably explaining my stupid emotional turmoil.

'Let's go.' I sigh.

Alice and Jasper nod and head to the car. Bella hugs Edward and he leans down to give her a tentative kiss. Bella goes and follow her. Edward half smiles at me and I shrug. Whatever. Bella and I climb into the backseat. And off we go.

-xXx-

We arrive at the hotel the next day. I love vampire driving. They know how to drive. Bella is asleep in the room. Poor thing is so exhausted. She spent most of the journey just straining out the window. I'm trying to stay emotionless so that Jasper only has to deal with her emotions. I called the school and told them Bella and I were going to Arizona to get some sun. Professor X wants us to come back but I explained that I know he wants to protect us but vampires could still the students. So it's better if we follow Edward's plan. He's a good guy deep down. He just wants to protect Bella. I look over at Alice. I gasp. Her eyes are white. She's sketching frantically. I lean over and gasp.

'What?'

I shake my head and run into the room. I shake Bella. She opens one eye.

'Come with me.' I whisper.

She nods and I take her to Alice. I point at the picture.

'You know where that is.' I whisper.

Bella nods slowly.

'Where?' asks Alice.

'I used to do ballet there. It's not far from here actually.'

'I have to call Edward.' whispered Jasper.

I nodded, searching through Bella's memories. As soon as I saw the picture Bella's psyche had told me to get real Bella because she would recognise the place. I didn't understand what it meant though.

'Alice?'

'I can't say. But something happens there.'

'Okay. Bella it's okay.'

Bella looked pale. I took her hand and rubbed it gently. Jasper came over and handed her the phone. She hurried back into the other room for privacy. I sighed and headed out the door. I needed to smoke desperately. I found the fire escape and climbed up to the roof. I needed a new life. Because being in the constant limelight of danger is taking a drain on my young life. My mind is in over drive all the time, I feel sick and like I should just end it all. I really do give up. Although I need to be strong for Bella. I take out my cigarette and light. I take a long drag and sit comfortably. I light wind blows so I loosen my hair. It feels good to forget.

After ten minutes I tense. I feel like someone is watching me. But I can't see anyone. But I can smell someone.

'James?'

Suddenly he's in front of me and pulls me to my feet. He looks worried and… some other emotion I can't quite place. I wrench my arm away from him.

'What do want? James, talk to me.'

'She's after you now.'

'What?'

'Victoria. She wants it to be you now. If she has you, then she can get Bella.'

'I have to warn Alice…'

'No, come with me. I can hide you. Victoria won't hurt you if I'm with you, and she won't be able to lure Bella away so easily.'

'But…'

'Marie.'

Suddenly his lips were on mine. Hot and frantic. I could feel his need for me. He broke away and looked deep into my eyes. I bit my lip but nodded. He latched me onto his back. I closed my eyes. I do not like blurry objects. I get motion sickness. He's really fast, soon we're in a room. I recognise the street. The ballet studio is down the road. Okay, maybe if I avoid there Bella will be okay right? He lets me down and I sit on the floor. Automatically I pull off my gloves, scarf and jacket. What! You try being dressed for winter in the land of summer. See how long you last. James kneels before me and rubs my bare arms with his cold hands. It felt familiar. Which reminded me of my previous anger.

'You left. Just stopped coming one day.'

'Marie, my convent needed me. You didn't expect me to abandon my family?'

'You didn't say goodbye.'

'I'm sorry. But I do love you.'

I noticed how his hands were on either side of me. I looked up into his gleaming ruby eyes. I always like red. His breath was sweet and warm. Surprising when contrasting it to his ice skin.

'Let me prove it.' he purred.

His sweet breath hit me inside. I felt drunk. His one hand was unbuttoning my shirt. I was scared but couldn't move. He owned me and he knew it. I hated him but I loved him. I wanted to rip him apart and at the same time pull him closer. We had an unfilled passion, I don't know if we actually loved each other. I slowly nodded. He smiled and his mouth was on mine.

'I'll be gentle my angel.'

'I belong to you…'

He purred with delight. I smiled and lost my train of thought as…oh my! Wait! Where was I? Oh yeah.

'…you belong to me.' I finished, trying to stake some domination in this relationship.

-xXx-


	5. Betrayal runs deep

**A/N: Major writers block! But slowly remembering the plot. Chapter is abit short but lack of reviews makes me lazy. Not in this story my other stories.**

_~Psyches~_

**

* * *

**

The first thing I was aware of was my body was stiff. James stood by the window gazing out. He face was shadowed but I can feel the tension. We'd only been in this building for two hours. It felt like longer. Oh holy crap, my inner thighs are crying. Ok, focus. My healing power eventually kicks in and the pain seems to fade. I get up and gather my clothes. I can feel him watching me as I dress. I hope he's not in the mood again because I'm not a bicycle. I need to rest. With my jeans, shirt and shoes back on, I head over to him and wrap my arms around his waist but he doesn't respond. After a few moments of me stroking his chest, he looks away.

'Marie.'

Something's wrong. When he says my name it's a painful whisper. Something is clouding his thoughts. Or maybe it's me. Was I bad? I am a virgin. So, you know. Haven't never touched anyone I'm not experienced. And he's got what… at least a thousand years on me. Oh god my cheeks are heating up. I step away from him face the other side of the room, giving him the cold shoulder. This would be so embarrassing if he was telepathic. Or Edward. Ooh Edward. With his chiselled form, good looks and… bad, bad inner Bella.

_~Sorry~_

I sigh and feel James's eyes burn me. I turn around suddenly angry. I'm starting to dislike vampires and their secretive ways.

'There's something your not telling me.'

'I love you, Marie.'

'I love you too sugar. Tell me what's wrong?'

'You're going to hate me.'

'Tell me. James?'

'It's Bella.'

Ever had that sudden click in your head. Then all the pieces suddenly fit in your head and everything makes sense. Yeah. That just happened.

'Victoria was never after me.'

'Please baby, try to understand…'

'She just wanted me out the way.'

'Marie, she threatened me. She was going to kill you. I was just…'

'Oh please, like your little bitch could kill me. Where's my gloves?'

I marched across the room, snatched them up and pulled them on as I walked out. He was in front of me in seconds. I walked past him, giving him a nice thick layer of ice on his bottom half. I know he can probably break free quickly but as long as there is water vapour, that man will be frozen every turn.

I was out the building and on the street. I glanced up and down.

_~Left~_

Thank you Bella! I turn and start to head towards the studio.

_~Why aren't you running?~_

I sigh and run as fast as I can toward the building. My heart is going like a mile per second. I enter the studio and it's quiet. I don't like quiet.

'Rogue?'

I see Bella standing in the middle of the room. I rush over and take her in my arms, carefully not touching any skin.

'Bella thank god. You idiot! Why did you leave Alice?'

'Victoria called. Said she had you. Told me to meet her here.'

'Then maybe we should go.'

'We can't.'

'Huh?'

'They're up to something Rogue.'

'Exactly. So now we leave?'

'Leave? But darlings you've just arrived.' purred a voice.

'Oh crap.' whimpered Bella.

'Ditto.' I mumbled.

Bella looked at me, eyes like saucers and I smirked and shrugged.

'Mutant. Bella. We're x-men.'

'Speak for yourself. My power doesn't really help here.' she hissed.

'I got enough powers for both of us.'

'If you ladies are done…'

'Pipe down red.' I yelled.

'Rogue.' hissed Bella.

'Yeah?'

'She's hell bent on murder, don't patronise her.'

'We were conversing, my dear and… woah!…You have lovely eyes red.'

Victoria was standing in front of me resembling an angry bull. A quite pretty angry bull. Huh? Where did that thought spring from? Well, well seems the men in my head have a thing for vampires. Or maybe it's a certain Wolverine's thing for red-heads. I felt Bella shudderand remmebered what I was supposed to be doing. I grasped Bella's wrist and held her behind me. I blast ice at red and ran taking Bella with me. I got her to a pillar.

'Crouch here. Once I give you the signal, run.'

'But…'

'Bella!'

She nodded. I turned around and couldn't see Victoria. I strolled to the centre of the room. I felt for my Zippo but was knocked down. She pinned me to the ground with a livid expression. She was a heavy vampire. I grunted as she punched my rib cage. I felt it shatter and my head felt light. No, I had to stay awake. She leapt off me and I heard Bella scream.

_~Concentrate kid.~ _

I can't Logan.

_~Rogue, you can't do this. She's fast, and deadly. Just go.~_

I'm going to help you Bells.

I grunt and let Logan's psyche fill me. This self healing is really draining. I stand up and survey the damage. I freeze as I see Victoria. She's smirking at me. And she's holding Bella's hand by her. I shake my head but she laughs and sinks her teeth in. I run over but someone beats me there as Victoria is knocked over to the side. She lay on the ground and I release ice over her. Never stopping. James was standing there smiling at me. I glanced at Bella. She pulled herself against a pillar. Her face was clouded in pain. I could see her leg was broken and blood sat all over her face. Then I saw that James was close to her. I flicked my Zippo and formed a ring of fire around me and James. I was scared as I noticed his eyes were pitch black.

-xXx-

A/N: Holy crap! Major cliffhangar. I want six reviews! Please.


	6. Sacrifices

A/N: One reviewer? Seriously? * cries* you hate me don't you. For goodness sake I have the flu and I spent all night on this.

Disclaimer note: I don't own anything. If I did non reviewers would feel the wrath of the x-men. And James.

* * *

I looked into those black eyes. Victoria's frozen form stirred. Ice slid from my hand to her body. James quivered as Bella coughed out more blood. He looked like he would pounce. I knew If he even touched her Edward would kill him. The fire surrounding us wouldn't hold him for long. He wouldn't get hurt. Where was Edward? There was a crack and I heard screaming. But then there was a thunderous bang. Edward was here. But Victoria was keeping him busy. And Bella's blood called to James.

'Rogue...' he growled.

His voice was tortured with pain. He wanted her, needed her. No he needed blood. I concentrated and three bone claws slid out. I slashed at my collarbone. His head whipped to look at me.

'Bite me. Bite me James.'

He moaned then lunged at me. His teeth connected with my neck and I called back all the powers. My eyes locked onto to Bella who was shrieking with pain. In a moment I understood why. Fire seared from James lips into my blood stream. I began to feel weak. Suddenly I heard more growls and I felt James being knocked off me. My strength was leaving me but I gasped for air.

'Don't. He couldn't help it. Tried to save Bella...Run.'

I tasted blood. People were yelling and screaming. My head hurt and I fell into darkness.

-xXx-

**Bella-**

I woke up and my head hurt. My head swirled and I tried to remember what happened. Victoria tricked us. James too. I thought they had Rogue. But they didn't. Rogue! I never saw what happened to her. And If anything happened to her it was my fault. I sneaked out to look for her. I noticed a cold hand wrapped around mine. I looked up into Edward's eyes. He looked concerned. I looked at my body. Broken leg but that's all. Rogue had fought to keep me safe. And Edward...My eyes widened as I remembered. Victoria bit me but James knocked her off. Then Edward took the venom away. But...

'I want to see her.'

Edward sighed and brushed a strand of hair from my eyes.

'Edward? Where is she? Where am I?'

'At your school, love. They brought you here knowing it would bring less questions. Rogue's in the room next door.'

I tried to get up but Edward's strong hands held me down. I looked up with pleading eyes. He sighed and helped me up. Carefully we walked together to the next room. I breathed in relief. Rogue lay still, chest rising and falling. Next to her sat Wolverine looking concerned. I frowned. She was alive, right. I stepped carefully in the room. Wolverine looked up and his eyes narrowed at Edward. But when he saw my face he smiled.

'Hey Bella.'

'Is she okay?'

'She's alive.'

I didn't like the sound of that. Alive but...

'Could someone please explain what happened?'

'We arrived a few minutes after _they_ arrived.' Wolverine lazily waved a hand at Edward. 'Got you guys in the jet and headed off. In time too. As we rose the place blew up. Then Rogue started shrieking and we realized she'd been bitten. I touched her to help...'

Logan stopped and looked over at her. Edward sighed and turned me around to face him. He stroked my face as he spoke.

'Her body rejected the venom but she lost a lot of blood. She hasn't woken yet. But everyone's sure that she's just exhausted. She'll wake up soon Bella. She's strong.'

I nodded but looking her pale form I couldn't help but feel anxious. I felt Edwards hand on my shoulder and knew he was trying to steer me back to my room. I turned but looked over my shoulder.

'Call me when she wakes up.'

'Sure kid.'

**Rogue- (Flashback)/(Dream)**

_I walked into the kitchen and headed over to the fridge. I was hungry lately since I skipped mealtimes to go the forest. I don't know why I did it. Maybe I really was just that attracted to danger. He could kill or worse turn me. The Bella within me kept shooting warnings. No doubt tips she'd picked up from her own vampire. Trust me to find a dangerous one. But the thing is from the four times we've seen each other, I never felt in danger. He never wanted to hurt me. He said that I reminded him of someone. I realized I'd been basically just hanging in the fridge and pulled out._

_'Gah!'_

_I jumped back startled by the brooding figure that towered over me._

_'Jesus Logan you scared me.'_

_'Sorry Marie.'_

_I rolled my eyes. That smirk was anything but sorry. I sat down and raised an eyebrow. He exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck._

_'Marie...The thing is...why were you the woods last night?'_

_'Huh?'_

_Busted. Come on girl, look innocent._

_'I can smell it on you. I can also smell someone on you.'_

_'So I went to see a guy. Big deal.'_

_He sat across from her, suspicion clearly written on his face._

_'Who is he?'_

_'None of your business.'_

_'I think I should make myself more clear. What is he?'_

_'Touchable.'_

_He sighed and anger filled me as I looked into his eyes. Pity. Yeah, poor little Rogue. Look but no touch. She's pretty and sweet but don't go to close. I curled my hands into fists. I was shaking from the anger._

_'Marie...'_

_'Don't you dare! What I do is none of your concern! I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just trying to be normal like everyone else. So just stay out of my business. As my friend, Logan, that's the least you could do.'_

My eyes whipped open. I moaned my head in pain. I forgot about that day. I stopped talking to Logan. I spent more time with the others. Then Bobby and I split. His fault not mine. He grew distant and more interested in Kitty. I tried something with Pyro. But absorbing made my head more confused so we ended it. John never liked the girlfriend/boyfriend thing. I waited for a sign that James was waiting. But it never came. No tap on my window. No eyes in the woods. Nothing. My eyes wandered around the room. Logan sat next to me. He didn't look at me but I knew what he was thinking. I told you so.

'Logan?'

My voice was raspy and croaked. I shuddered at how weak I sounded. His face softened and he turned to me.

'I almost lost you kid.'

'I know. I'm sorry.'

'They said you begged them to let him escape.'

I shot up straight.

'He's alive isn't he? Oh god please...'

Anger crossed Logan's face and he finally turned to me.

'Marie, how can you even justify anything that...thing does. He could of killed you or worse...'

I turned away. My face burning.

'You don't understand, the blood, if he hurt Bella, I knew it would be over. I knew I would heal. I hoped. So I made him bite me. He's good Logan. Deep inside. He just needs someone.'

'Marie...you're talking as if...you love him? Don't you? Answer me!'

Tears streaked down my cheeks. Logan had his hands on my shoulders. He shook me gently. I bit my lip.

'Shit.' muttered Logan.

I looked at my gloved hands.

'Rogue...'

I looked past Logan. Bella stood at the door, eyes wide like saucers. She'd heard. Edward was with her. He looked kind of sad. My eyes moved down and locked onto Bella's. She ran over and moved Logan out the way. Then she carefully placed her arms around me. I hugged her tentatively. She pulled back and looked at my neck. She lifted up her hand and I stared at the crescent moon scar on her hand. She leaned and even though she knew the men could hear she whispered.

'Connected no matter how far apart we are.'

I laughed and raised an eyebrow.

'Alice?'

'Alice.' she smiled.

-xXx-

I stood with my bag packed leaning against Jean's black SUV. Courtesy of the redhead herself. John came and climbed in the passenger seat. Our stuff was packed and I waited. Sure enough a little pixie appeared in front of me.

'Alice.'

'Hey Rogue. Pyro.'

Pyro smirked and inclined his head. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly her arms were around me.

'From the family. We're gonna miss you.'

'You know I'll be back.'

'Yeah, but that won't make it easier for her.'

'Edward will take care of Bella.'

'I know.'

I smiled but then my expression became serious.

'Do I have something to come back to?' I whispered.

'Let's just say, you'll be pleasantly surprised.'

I shrugged and climbed into the driver seat. I revved the engine. I winked at Alice who smiled and was gone.

'So, where exactly do you expect to find Magneto?' I asked.

Pyro kept quiet as we slowly pulled away from the mansion. I thought he was ignoring me until he shrugged.

'I'll tell you when we get there. Rogue?'

'Yeah?'

'That guy, are you planning to see him again?'

I thought about James. I didn't know if I wanted to. I couldn't. But I felt a shiver pass my spine.

'Planning to? No. But nothing that happens to me is plan.'

'That a yes or no?'

'I'll see him whether I want to...or not.'

-xXx-

**A/N: Don't fret. I won't end it there... Please go to my profile and vote in the poll.**


	7. Baby I love you, now watch me leave

**A/N: Um... Sorry it took so long. This isn't my most imortant story and I get writer's block alot. But I know the basic plot and thank all those who** **reviewed. **

* * *

I stopped at what looked like a deserted campsite. It was quiet, tents were scattered, some still pitched but some just lying on the ground. It looks like no-one has been here in years. But I'm guessing there are still something's festering about. Or someone. I raise my eyebrow at John who isn't even paying attention but rather just staring at the landscape. He then smiles at me and grabs his bag from the backseat. Then he turns to me.

'Be seeing ya.' said John.

'As long as it's not on opposite sides.'

'What? How did you?'

'I finally understand something Alice said. She was too happy to see me leave the mansion. Like she knew there was only one place I'd go. She made me tell the x-men about this long trip I decided to go on. Of course they wouldn't let me go alone but then you make your decision and her plan works. She knew I was coming back to Forks. Although I think she got the reason why wrong…'

'Why are you going back? Gonna turn into a vamp?'

'No.... It's complicated.'

'I see.'

'I'm so scared.' I whisper.

'Come with me.'

I considered it. I turn to look out my window and saw red eyes. Typical. I didn't look at Pyro as I replied.

'No. Goodbye John.'

'See you soon Rogue.'

He gets out and closes the door. I start the car and drive on. I don't even glance at the passanger seat as _he_ climbs in.

'Why are you here?' I whisper.

'I need to know you forgive me.'

'You can't ask me that now.'

'Marie…'

'James please. I trusted you. You betrayed me. You used me.'

'No Marie! What happened that night was real. Yes, I kept you away from Bella knowing she would escape to Victoria better. But then I realised I couldn't hurt you like that.'

'You didn't risk your life. You tried to save your exisistance at every point. Your lucky for everything that happened, luck was on your side. Do you deny it?'

'No. If I wasn't lucky, I would have lost you.'

'You did.'

'Say you still love me…'

'I love you but I can't. We can't.'

'Why?'

I finally turned to face him. I was going to break my own heart but I had to face the truth.

'Those eyes. Those red eyes that remind me that every moment my family and friends are at risk.'

'Please…'

'Just go.'

There was a slamming of the door as he disappeared as quickly as he came. I braked and the car stopped. I bent over the steering wheel and just let the tears come. The worst thing was at this moment I was alone and didn't want to be.

-xXx-

I arrived at the Cullen's house soon enough. Alice came out as soon as I pulled in. She hugged me, probably knowing I was in pain. She explained that I would stay in her room. Bella and Edward were currently still at x-mansion so it was just me and the vamps. Great. We walked in the house, Alice chattering and me feeling sick.

'Alice.'

'Huh? Sorry Rogue, you know me, talk, talk….what's wrong?'

'I need to see Carlisle.'

'Okay. Why?'

'I think I'm pregnant.'

I waited for her to move but she didn't. She just stood there, frozen. I was tempted to shake her but I think she was getting over the shock. I was one hundred percent sure I was pregnant, I mean besides the little bump protruding out and the feeling like something is moving inside there. But my pregnancy test is convinced. Dam Logan and his super senses. Gives me a funny look and declares "You're pregnant.". I stated quietly that if he breathed her word to the x-men he'd never see me again. It sounds cruel but until I'm sure of what I want I don't want everyone to know. Well, everyone at the mansion.

But I had to see Carlisle because this baby is growing to fast. I know nothing about pregnancy but what I do know is that after about three months does the baby grow. Not after barely two weeks. And also…Huh? I've just noticed Alice's eyes keep go white. It's like she's trying to check the future with no luck. Oh look I have an audience.

'Hey Jasper. Rosalie.'

'Alice?' whispers Jasper.

He reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder. She comes out of her stupor and goes back in. After a moment she looks freaked out.

'I can't see. Your future's disappeared Rogue.'

Her eyes fall to my stomach and I move my arm across it. Jasper and Rosalie follow Alice's gaze. Jasper's eyes widen but Rosalie looks really happy. Scary happy. Like the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland. Alice, the vampire one, grabs my hand and leads me inside. Esme, Emmett and Carlisle are sitting inside. They smile but their smiles drop as they see our faces. Esme stands and moves over to me.

'What's wrong?' she asks.

'I'm pregnant. James is the father.' I delcare.

'That's impossible. Vampires can't have children.' scoffs Emmett.

I look at Carlisle who is looking at my stomach intently. Contemplating, it seems. Oh, how I miss Edward and his mind reading. Or Jeannie would do right now. Carlisle is by my side now and he puts a hand on my shoulder.

'Let's talk in my office.'

I nod and he steers me in the direction. I can feel the stares and know they'll all be talking about me as soon as I leave. I sigh and walk a little faster. Carlisle steers me into a room and closes the door. I sit in a chair as he paces.

'Carlisle, is it possible?'

'You're proof that it is.'

'But Emmet said-'

'I know, but that's because woman vampires would need their body to change. Men don't need to.'

'So it's true?'

'I'll need to do an ultrasound. Since this is an unnatural birth I'll get all the equipment here.'

He looked at me and then bent in front of me. Carefully he reached out and lifted my shirt enough to see my stomach.

'How far along?' I ask.

'It looks like four months.'

'It's only been two weeks.' I whisper.

'Have you thought about… other options?'

'Of course, but… you understand my mutation right? The no-touch factor. What if this baby is my only chance?'

'What if it kills you?' he shoots back.

'It's a risk I'm willing to take.'

-xXx-


	8. Spawning

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm starting to have fun with this story!**

* * *

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Bloody woman, pick up the-

'Hello?'

'Bella?'

'Marie! Hi!'

'Hi hun.'

'Oh my god how are you?'

'Bloated and the size of a whale. I'm guessing you had a talk with Edward.'

'He and Carlisle spoke.' she muttered darkly.

'And?' I prompted.

'Thank you, you cow! I'm now going to die a virgin!'

'Really?'

'I never even thought about sex or children but-'

'It's suddenly taken away from you and you want it.'

'Edward makes it sound like I ask too much.'

'Let's see, he must never leave you, turn you into a vamp, have risky vampire sex with you and let you carry his child. No Bella, you don't ask for much.'

'If I was there, I would slap you.'

'Slap a pregnant woman? Bella!'

'A healing pregnant woman. You wouldn't remember the pain.'

'Oh Bells, I miss you.'

'I'll be there in two days.'

'I want you to be godmother!'

'Oh my god-'

'Please stop spending time with Kitty. All this 'oh my god' nonsense is grating on my nerves.'

'But, Marie…Thanks.'

'You're family Bella. Of course it's going to be you.'

'Thanks.'

'My stomach looks deformed.'

'How are you really?'

'I have to heal all the time, I can't keep any food down.'

'Hang in there. I'm coming.'

'Well, I have to go. Good luck. If Edward doesn't put out call Jubilee and ask her to train you in the art of seduction.'

'She scares me.'

'I know, but she doesn't bite. Woman, that is. She loves biting men.'

'Eww.'

'Bye Bella.'

'Bye Marie.'

I hung up and sighed, rubbing my swollen belly. I'd been here for two weeks and looked like a mutated freak. Well more than usual. My belly grew bigger everyday to the point where I was now bedridden in Alice's room. Esme never left my side. When the baby started growing I knew they'd want to kill it so I locked myself in the room. I let Esme in because she wants me to keep the baby. Rosalie is trying to, she never leaves my side during an examination but leaves after. I can't stand her near me. It's the fact that the Bella within me doesn't like her and that she only cares about the child. Never has she once mentioned any suggestions that would help me survive.

Carlisle has worked out two weeks to a day. That's how fast this baby is growing. So in a month or less I'll be giving birth. But I'm hungry and the only thing sustained me is the healing power. But since the power is coping with my hunger it can't cope with the pain of carrying the child. Meaning all I do is lie in bed all day. So now I just have to wait for Bella to come. I'm doing this for me and her. She thinks Edward wants to leave her. And I feel terrible. So if I make it through I'll show people that this is okay, it's safe.

Esme is so comforting. She rubs my head with those glorious cold hands and tells me stories. About the Volturi and things she remembers from her past. I really like her. She's like the mother I always wanted. A mother who wants me. A mother who can touch me and be there for me. I sit back and relax while she hums. It sounds like a lullaby and I find myself falling asleep.

-xXx-

When I woke the next day it was because I heard growls and angry shouts. And two calm voices. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

'What time is it?' I ask.

'Three.'

'Morning?'

'No, afternoon.'

I looked at Esme and she smiled.

'I let you sleep a little longer. Sorry if they woke you.'

I frowned. They? Esme stroked my forehead and elaborated.

'Laurent and Theresa are here. It was going fine until they told Theresa Victoria was killed. Theresa didn't take it well. The other's are trying to calm her down. But she can smell your scent.'

'Oh.'

So that's the problem. I rubbed my stomach and then winced at how weak I felt. I wasn't going to make it. The voices died down and then it was quiet. Someone knocked on the door and then entered. It was Rosalie. I was going to die and the blonde psycho would steal my baby. Oi vay. I smiled fakely at her as she came to check my stomach.

'Have you eaten?' she cooed.

I shook my head. She nodded and tapped her chin in thought. I resisted the urge to strangle her.

'So?' I asked.

'Oh Theresa has gone to be alone and Laurent will join the Denali clan. Without Edward we have no idea what she's thinking but don't you worry.'

I glared at her and lay back down.

'Wake me when Bella gets here.'

Rosalie and Esme nod and I close my eyes.

My dream is different. It's not one of my psyche's but all of them mixed together. I start out screaming. They've taken my mother and father. They want to make me work. I cry out and the gate shudders, the metal bending. I can feel it, it's me. But maybe… I cry louder, forcing the metal to let me through. A sharp object hits my head and things go dark. But I'm still aware. I feel them pulling no dragging me through some dark place.

When I open my eye's I think I've woken up but it's green every where. I'm submerged in water and needle's stay in place, ready to fill my with metal. Why though? I thrash and growl but soon the needles pierce my skin and I roar. Someone holds me down. I look up.

A fireman. I turn my head to the side and see the house is on fire. And I feel happy. I feel powerful. I laugh and everyone stares at me. Someone grabs my shoulder and whirls me around.

My mother is looking at me with a worried expression. The pond at the park is iced over. I shake my head and point at someone else. She believes me. I'm not a mutant. Or at least she won't have to know.

Then a scream pierces my ears and I turn to see blood everywhere. Then something inside me stirs and I'm laughing excitedly. I can't get out. I can't…but-

'Marie!'

I launch forward and jerk awake. My vision is blurry and I'm vaguely aware of someone patting my back. I rub my eyes and look up. Bella is standing in front of me looking worried. Edward and Carlisle are by the door and Rosalie is holding me up.

'Blood.' I croak.

Everyone frowns and I put a hand on my stomach.

'I dreamt of blood and felt hungry.'

Everyone was silent. Goddam vamps! I look at Bella who nods. She then turns to Carlisle.

'Makes sense. The baby is half vampire.' she points out.

Carlisle nods but Edward looks sceptical.

'Don't just stand there! We need to get it. This baby must survive.' shouts Rosalie.

That's it! I turn to her and whack the back of her head using le falming hand. She shrieks and jumps back. I glare at her.

'Be nice.' I hiss.

She looks livid but still hovers near me. I pat the bed and Bella sits next to me. I smile at her. She's dressed head to toe covering all skin so that she can be next to me. She props my pillows and I lie back. Finally Carlisle nods.

'Rosalie and I will go to the hospital.'

Rose nods and then they're gone. Edward sighs and goes out. I roll my eyes. He is such a drama queen.

'Esme can I speak to Bella alone?'

'Sure honey.'

Esme then walked out and closed the door. I sigh and then smile at Bella.

'My rib bone broke three days ago.' I whisper.

'What!'

'Don't say anything, I don't want things to be worse for you and Edward. Just, if you really want this, I'll be here for you. If I make it through.'

'You'll be fine. Have you spoken to-'

'I refuse to tell that monster.'

'He is the father.'

'No way in hell, Bells.'

'Okay, stay calm. So… you're going to drink blood!'

'Shut-up. It sounds sick but it might work. Besides that's what vampire's do. They want to suck your blood. Bleh! Bleh.'

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed at my pathetic attempt to imitate Dracula. What can I say, drama was never my strong point. Maybe Edward gives lessons. I look at Bella who looks adorably deep in thought.

'Oh Bells, I missed you.'

'Missed you too. You actually hit Rosalie!'

'Gave her the le flaming hand.'

'Oh yes, the famous La flaming hand.'

'Is not _la_ is _le_. It's masculine!'

'Do you always have to argue?'

'Do you have to suck at French?' I retort.

'Urgh, you're childish.'

'Pssh, and you're not. Besides I at least got laid. How does it feel to be the only virgin in this room.'

'Well look where it got you, you knocked up…would you cry if I said cow.'

'No.'

'Okay-'

'I'd freeze you.'

'Hey Edward wouldn't let you.'

'But you'd match in temperature.'

'You making me re-think my decision about slapping you.'

I groaned and slumped further into my pillows. Bella stroked my forehead carefully with her gloved hand. It made a nice change not having to be the covered up one.

'Bells, your second name is Marie, right?'

'Yeah.'

'Mine too.'

'Your real name is Rogue Marie?'

'No stupid! Anna Marie D'Ancanto.'

'Oh! Cool we're more alike than we thought.'

'I know and if this child is a boy I'm calling him Xavier Logan D'Ancanto.'

'I always did think Xavier was cooler as a name than as a surname. And if it's a girl?'

'AnnaBella Marie D'Ancanto.'

'AnnaBella? Why not Annabelle.'

'More original if I jus combine our names.'

'Thanks Marie.' she whispered.

'You're welcome Marie.' I whispered back.

-xXx-

**A/N: I made Rogue slap Rosalie for all those Jacob fans who read breaking dawn and had the sudden urge to kill her.**


	9. AnnaBella Marie D'Ancanto

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I know James is MIA but give it awhile and my favourite baddie will be back!**

* * *

Red. It was very red. And dark, and red. And it belonged to a person. I looked up at the people around me. Bella was next to me while Esme, Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmet stood on the opposite side of the room. Emmet was here because apparently watching me drink blood would be the highlight of his week. Yay for him. They all pretty thirsty right now. I'll make this quick. I lean forward and take a sniff. A warmth fills my stomach and suddenly I'm craving it.

'Smells good.' I whisper.

Emmet laughs and Bella shoots him a glare. But her glare is cute compared to the one Rosalie and Edward are giving him. I take a deep breath and drink. It tastes good. No great. I sip happily on the blood. Ignoring Edward looking disgusted and Rosalie smiling like Christmas has come early. Bella looks creeped out. I turn slightly away from her and slurp down the last driplets of blood. When it's finished I sigh. I feel warmth rush to my cheeks and my belly.

'It worked.' exclaimed Rosalie.

I roll my eyes and hand her the cup. What! She wants to help me and I like to be waited on. She gives the most amazing back rubs! And when Emmet's around she makes him rub my feet. Now…

'The show is over folks.' I announce.

Edward rolls his eyes and takes a seat near my bed. Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmet leave. Esme comes and feels my head. I lean into her cold touch.

'Do you need anything sweetheart?'

'No thanks Esme.'

'Okay, I'll leave you with Edward and Bella.'

I nod. Esme was called into the school. Jasper and Alice hadn't been lately because they were in some jungle researching my predicament. She kisses my forehead and then leaves.

'You really want this?' whispers Edward.

I stay quiet, my eyes staring at Bella. The question was directed at me but all three of us know he meant Bella. Bella turns her gaze away from me and Edward but rather looks at my stomach. The question goes unanswered.

'You look so much better, Marie.' she whispers.

'I feel better.'

'Are you using your healing power?'

'Not for the hunger anymore. I've been thinking, now that that's covered, maybe my healing could heal me once the baby is born.'

'We could try. You'd just keep your power on.'

'You're both insane.' growls Edward.

I roll my eyes and decide to ignore him.

'Bells?'

'Yep?'

'What's worse a blood sucking vampire or a soul sucking one?'

'Hm…'

'You're actually considering her question?' spluttered Edward.

'Pipe down Virgin Mary.' I snap.

'I'd have to break it into categories.' said Bella.

'Okay, first one?'

'Well, attitude wise… soul suckers are better party animals.'

'True, true. We're not,' I glance at Edward, 'how shall I put this… dull, goody-two shoe's with morals. That about sums you up doesn't it Eddie?'

He growls and I smirk. Bella goes red and looks down. But carries on with her analysis. She used to be the type to back down but since spending time with me, well… she's a sassy little spitfire.

'Well, pain wise, soul sucking hurts more.'

'It does?' I frown and she shakes her head frantically.

'Let me explain. Blood being drawn makes you feel weak and drained. That's without the venom. Soul sucking is like being sucked by a vacuum.'

'Bells, do you even know what that feels like?'

'You asked the questions Rogue.'

'Okay, okay. Anything else.'

'I don't want to say.' she whispers.

'Come on.'

'If the world didn't have blood sucking vampires, I would have never met the love of my life, of my existence and for that I'm thankful.'

I smiled and looked at Edward. He had that cute loving expression on his face as he looked at Bella. Their hands reached out and met in the middle. I felt like an intruder.

'Ahem.'

They both had the decency to look sheepish and pulled back to their prospective places. Bella looked at my stomach again. She had that longing look in her eye that made me feel sad.

'You two have issues.' I stated.

They looked at me with puzzled expressions and I bit back the urge to laugh. But then my stomach gave and healthy lurch and I grunted in pain.

'Marie, you okay?' asked Bella.

'The baby is just turning that's all.'

'What does that mean?'

'Time's running out.'

-xXx-

Esme and I were sitting on the bed one day talking about living arrangements. She has spoken to Carlisle and I'll be staying here. Alice doesn't mind me having this room. She doesn't sleep anyway. While we had this conversation I heard the unmistakable roar of a motorbike. The words 'oh crap' stuck in my mind. I needed to run but right now I'm immovable.

'Esme?'

'Yes.'

'Where's Bella?'

'She went to La Push with Charlie.'

That's convenient. I sigh and I hear someone bang on the door. There's a growl and a calm voice. Then another growl and the unmistakable sound of claws being released. I sigh. That man is too stubborn.

'Esme, let him come.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah. He's basically my best friend.'

Esme nods.

'Carlisle, let him come.' she says in a normal voice.

There's another growl and another calm remark. Then I hear heavy footsteps up the stairs. Then the door is flung open.

'Hi Logan.' I exclaim cheerfully.

He is looking stunned at my rather rounded stomach.

'Logan, you're going to catch flies if you don't shut your yap.'

'Marie, it's only been a month.'

'A month and one week actually.'

'Marie, what's growing inside you?'

'A baby.'

'Kid, no baby does that.'

'It's a baby alright.' comes a silky voice.

Her royal highness, princess Rosalie waltzes in with my afternoon cup of blood. I smile and reach out for it. Logan sniffs and pales considerably. I know that look. He's going to tell the x-geeks. I take the cup from Rosalie and hold it tightly.

'Esme, Rose, give us a moment.'

'You sure we can leave you alone with this dog?' snarls Rosalie.

'It'll be okay.'

They nod and leave closing the door behind them. Logan sits on the edge of the bed, eyes watching me wearily. I take a sip and he winces.

'What have they done to you?' he whispers.

'It wasn't them. Logan, they took me in when I'm no relation to them. They're letting me stay here once the baby is born. Logan, you know how I feel about children. Whatever the father is it doesn't matter because this baby is half me. It's my baby. You don't expect me to kill my own child.'

'But Marie, what if it kills you?'

'It won't. I'll heal.'

He groans and closes his eyes. I continue to sip at my blood. After a moment he looks back up at me.

'I'm staying at a motel near here. Only five minutes away. I want to be here when it comes out.'

'Thank you.'

'I'd better go tell that doctor.'

'That's a good idea.'

He nods and stands. He comes to me and kisses my head, my hair blocking him from my skin. Then he goes out and Rose and Esme come back in. I sigh and hand my empty cup to Esme. Then I lie back and let Rosalie sing me to sleep.

-xXx-

I'm sitting with Logan and Bella when it happens. I stand up to go to the bathroom and suddenly I have extreme discomfort in my uterus. Logan acts first, grabbing me from behind to support me. Bella runs to find someone. She barely reaches the door when Edward and Carlisle rush in. Logan lifts me up and puts me back on the bed. I turn to Bella who looks sick. I sniff the air, blood.

'Bella go.' I whisper, shakily.

'Marie-'

'No, it's okay. Wait outside.'

She nods and heads out. Carlisle looks unhappy and Logan looks livid. Ah well, one angry person at a time.

'I think it's time.'

I nod and Carlisle positions himself over my stomach. Logan growls.

'What happened one, two three push?' he snarls.

'We're going to have to bite open her stomach. It's the only way.'

'Make it quick.' I mutter.

I lay back and wait. I feel the needle pierce my skin as Edward throws in the morphine. I scream as an unbearable pain tears at my stomach. I can smell blood and my head feels light. I hear them but their voices have blended into a kind of blur. My hands reach out and something warm ghosts my skin. I feel around and I know what it is.

'My baby.' I whisper.

I feel someone put the bundle in my arms. I try to stay awake but I'm slipping. It's like that day when Magneto forced me into that machine. My life is slowly ebbing. I force my eyes to look and smile as I meet cloudy grey eyes. They must be his. My eyes droop. But then there's a different hand. It's on my cheek and I feel the familiar pulling sensation. Logan gives me his life force, his power and I feel his emotions. He lingers for a second, enough to help me but not too much so that he won't go unconscious. I concentrate on the power and heal every part of my body. Then I hear Logan in my head.

_~She's fine, the vampires are taking her to check on her. Don't panic.~_

I feel a pinch and I gasp at the sharp pain. But it's gone and soon so is my baby. It's a girl. I see it from Logan's memories. He loves her. I can feel his emotions. His disappointment and disgust have gone. She has brown hair so light it's almost blonde.

_~Focus Marie.~_

I take deep breaths trying to heal. My heart is pumping fast. That would be Wolverine's natural adrenaline. It's trying to replace the blood while my tissues heal. Soon I feel good enough to open my eyes. I see Logan's face and smile.

'Hey.' I whisper.

'You scared the shit out of me kid.'

'Don't I always?'

'You look pale. You need to rest.'

'I want to see her.'

'Rest first. Bella will take care of her.'

'But-'

'Rest. She'll be there when you wake up.'

'Promise?'

'Yeah, I promise.'

-xXx-

**Bella-Pov**

I heard Rogue's scream and my heart clenched. I tried to breathe ignoring the stench of blood. Deep breaths, deep breaths. Soon I heard a cry. The cry of a baby. I smiled, everything was going okay. Soon Edward came out looking pale.

'Edward?'

'She's fine. I gave her enough morphine to lessen the pain. The baby's out and the wolf-man is healing her.'

'How bad?'

'Once the baby was out her heart stopped. Luckily she healed fast but she's still weak.'

'But still-'

'Bella, you don't expect me to do that to you?'

'Do what? Edward you want me to be normal. That's normal.'

'There is nothing normal-'

'Is it a vampire?'

'No, it bit Rogue and nothing happened.'

'You mean she.' came a voice.

I turned to see Carlisle standing in the door way. He had a bundle of blankets in his arms. I reached out my arms instinctively. He placed the tiny girl in my arms. My first god child. I smiled at her little face. She had big eyes, cloudy grey like the sky of Forks and brown hair so light it looked golden.

'Is she okay?' I asked.

'She's fine. I'm going to stay with Rogue. She's in recovery.'

I nod and Carlisle heads back inside. I stare at the little girl who stares back at me, tiny hands making little fists.

'AnnaBella Marie D'Ancanto, welcome to the world. I'm your aunt Bella, and I'm going to spoil you.'

The little baby gurgled and a little fist went to her mouth. I looked up at Edward and smiled.

'Did you know Rogue made you god father?'

He frowns but doesn't say anything. But slowly he lifts a hand and strokes Anna's cheek. Grey eyes peers at him and a small smile forms. He smiles back and my heart flutters. There's hope for me yet.

-xXx-

**A/N: I put Bella's Pov in just to show how things are between her and vampire boy.**


	10. Touchable gift

When I woke up I felt completely healed. I sat up and yawned. AnnaBella! I looked around and was met with a shocking sight. Logan was pacing the room with what looked like a big pink bundle. Bella was sitting down on Edward's lap, curled into him. Edward saw I was awake and gave me a small smile. Logan stopped and smiled.

"Hey kid."

"Is that her?"

He nodded and then sat on the edge of the bed. I reached out and he put the baby in my arms. She looked about two months old already. She was smiling at me and lifted her little arms. I hugged her close, tears running down my face.

"AnnaBella." I whispered.

She cooed and my heart skipped a beat. I looked to Logan who was still smiling proudly.

"Is she-"

"No, no venom." replied Edward.

"She's bitten you and me, and we're fine." confirmed Logan.

"How long was I out?"

"Seventy-two hours."

My eyes widen and I turn to Edward who confirms this with a nod. Bella's eyes flutter and then her gaze turns to me. She yawns but stays on Edwards lap.

"Hey Marie. You've caused quite a stir."

"I have?"

"We've dealt with werewolves, x-men and colic."

I raise an eyebrow and she sighs.

"Remember Jacob?"

"That kid from la push you know?"

"Yup. He's a werewolf and his pack wanted to get rid of the baby when I told him about it."

"Why'd you tell him?"

"He's my friend. I trusted him."

"So what happened?"

Bella points at Logan who smirks. I giggle and stroke AnnaBella's cheek as her piercing grey eyes wonder over my face.

"What about the x-men?" I ask, looking at Logan.

"They want to see you. In a week you're expected back."

"Oh fun!" I mutter sarcastically.

Logan shrugs and heads outside. Probably needing a cigar. I look at AnnaBella again.

"Colic?"

"She missed you."

I nod and her hand touches my breast. I frown and look at Edward.

"Did Carlisle mention if I lactate?"

He shrugs.

"Try."

I nod and then look pointedly at him. He sighs and then leaves, carefully putting Bella on the edge of the bed. As soon as he's out I lift my top and bring her lips to my breast. It's weird as her little mouth seeks me out and latches on a nipple. Then she suckles happily while I try to adjust.

"How does it feel?"

"Weird. What have you been giving her so far?"

"Blood. But animal blood. Hence she's been extremely moody. We've tested normal food and have discovered that she can have both."

"Oh good, I don't exactly carry a never ending blood supply around."

"Everyone loves her. She fell asleep in Edward's arms and he let her stay there."

I smiled and looked down. Her little eyes are closed as she continues to suck. She's mine. All mine. And she's touching me.

"I'm not absorbing her."

"She has vampire skin. You'll always be able to touch her."

I nod and start crying again. It's the happiest moment of my life.

-xXx-

When we visit the x-men she's just about six months. She still can't talk but she gestures to what she wants and we all understand pretty well about what she wants. In the morning AnnaBella likes to eat Esme's pancakes, no-one else's. Her favourite person to play with is Jasper. When watching TV she curls up to Emmett. Her afternoon nap is always in Edward's arms. She loves it when Rosalie dresses her and when Carlisle reads her stories. She drinks the occasional bottle of animal blood but I only wanted her to hunt when she's older. Her face lights up when she hears Alice's laugh. When someone upsets her she reaches for Logan. When she's feeling sad she seeks comfort from Bella. And she never sleeps at night until she's in my arms.

I didn't know how things would happen at the mansion. Would they love her like the Cullens and Logan did? Or would they reject her and in doing so me. I sigh and knocked on the door. Logan grunts and pushes it open.

"Still you're home kid, no need to knock."

"Can you still call me a kid? I mean I've given birth and am a mother."

"Can and will."

I groan and hug AnnaBella closer. Bella didn't come with today. Just me and Logan. We enter the professor's office. Jean, Scott and Storm are inside with the professor. Logan closes the door.

"Hello Rogue." says the professor.

I smile and take a seat opposite him.

"Hello professor."

He smiled at me and then his eyes travel to the little girl in my arms. I carefully unstuck her from the blankets so that they can see her completely. She's a chubby little bundle of baby fat. She looks like a complete marshmallow in the little pink baby grow but Rosalie insisted she didn't. Her hair is long and curly, brown inside but when she's in the sun it shines a golden blonde. She has my nose and big pouty lips. She turns to the professor and smiles.

"Professor, and everyone else, this is AnnaBella Marie."

"Or Abby."

I roll my eyes and look at Logan who smiles. Nothing is worse than when someone else chooses a nickname for your child. Abby gurgles and holds her arms up to Logan. He chuckles and takes her from her arms. I nod at Logan who knows as well as I do that she's hungry and wants food now. He kisses her nose and heads out with her. I watch them go and then turn back to the professor.

"Well?" I ask.

"What is she?"

"She's my baby. Half mutant, half vampire. And I don't care what you say but I'm keeping her. Nothing, not even death, will keep me from protecting her."

The professor sighs and looks down. Scott touches my shoulder.

"We're just worried Rogue."

"Worried? You think if there was anything dangerous about Abby, that Logan would go near her."

"But she's a vampire." exclaims Jean.

"Half! She's not venomous but she has ice cold skin. That's why I can touch her!"

"What about her diet?" asks Jean.

"She drinks blood, but she can survive on food. And not once has she ever shown an interest in drinking human blood."

There's silence and I lean back in my chair. Logan re-enters with Abby who has chocolate smeared on her face.

"Logan," I whine, " she hasn't even eaten lunch."

He shrugs and hands her over to me. He looks around at the other x-men.

"It's hard to take in but she's like her mother. Everything you know about her makes her sound like a threat but once you get to really know her you learn she's an amazing person. If people judged Rogue by her skin they'd never meet the Marie we all know and love."

I blushed a little at that, flattered that Logan thought that way about me. I looked at the x-men who had visibly softened. Then Storm stepped forward.

"May I?"

I nodded and handed Abby to her. The little girl went willingly and smiled at Storm. Storm smiled back and touched her cheek. Abby leaned forward and for a second I'd thought she was going to bite Storm but she merely curled closer to her.

"She's very affectionate." remarked Storm.

"She loves attention." said Logan.

I looked at Logan who was looking at Storm in a very strange way. Then I realised it was love in his eyes. And searching through my memories I found out that Wolverine had a little crush.

-xXx-

I came back to Folks a few days later and by this time Abby had learned to walk. Everyone at the mansion had taken to her. Especially, Kitty, Storm and Hank. I promised that I'd come back when she was older so that they could converse in conversation with her. When I came back, alone so that Logan could spend some time helping the x-men, I found Bella sitting outside alone. As soon as she saw me she hurried over and hugged us.

"Marie, AnnaBella. I missed you."

"Oh, Bells, Abby and I missed you too."

She groaned and took Abby.

"You gave in to the nickname?"

"It's cute."

"I would never give in so easily."

"Yeah, sure Bella. Hey, why so glum?"

"It's nothing."

"Trouble in paradise?"

She shrugged and looked at the house. I nodded.

"Esme?" I called.

I waited for a moment and then Esme was right beside me.

"Could you take Abby? Bella and I are going for a drive."

"Of course."

She took Abby, who shrieked with joy, and walked back into the house. Bella and I headed to her truck. I climbed in the driver seat and watched her slowly climb into the passenger seat. She buckled up and folded her arms.

"Bella, do you have a problem with my driving?"

"Yes."

"Well…"

I started the engine and reversed out. I ignored her wince as I sped down the road.

"Well what?" she finally asked.

"You're not exactly the best driver either."

"I keep to the speed limit."

"More like keep as far under as possible."

"Oh, so driving fast is good."

"Okay, what's really bothering you?"

"Edward proposed!"

"Really?"

"Yes he-, tree Marie tree!-"

"Missed it."

"By an inch!…He did it yesterday."

"And you're upset because?"

"Because….please tell me we didn't run over that old lady…you know how I feel about marriage."

"We did not hit her….I know, but Bella you ask for so much, is it wrong when he asks for something?"

"I guess not."

"Exactly. And-"

I tried to control the car but it lurched as something hit the bonnet. I slammed the breaks and my nose collided with the steering wheel. I groaned and turned on the borrowed healing. I wiped the blood and looked up. Into red, red eyes.

"Hello girl's. You killed my sister, took away my brother's life and completely spoiled my fun. Now, I'll kill you. 'kay?"

Theresa chuckled and I felt my blood chill. Shit.

-xXx-


	11. Then things go wrong

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed and/or read this! Guess who's back!**

* * *

My heart rate accelerates and I have to remember to breath. Bella has gone pale, paler than usual which is new for her. Theresa is sitting on the car staring at us. I drop my hand into my pocket and thank god I have my cell phone. Now I just need to buy some time and make noise.

"Bella?"

"Wuh?"

"Is it me or is there really a vampire on the front of your truck?"

She turns to me with the most horrified expression ever seen. I hear Theresa chuckle.

"Oh it's me." she hisses.

"Strange, vampires are meant to be beautiful. Right Bella?"

Theresa's face contorts in anger and Bella lets out a sound that resembles a strangled cat. She's going to kill me later. Serious murder. Ooh! Message typed and sent. A simple SOS to Edward. Now I hope he's good at tracking. Holy crap!

"Bitch! Do you know how expensive it is to replace windshields? Honestly Bella, you should really invest in bullet proof glass."

I look at the big crack in the windshield, courtesy of Theresa and sigh. Though if she hits it again we are so going to be showered in glass. As I'm contemplating how to run, Bella suddenly grabs my arm.

"Did…did…dddddd…..he…he…"

"Spit it out!"

She points outside and I see that Theresa has gone. But there's sounds in the forest. Tree's crashing and…thunder?

"Edward?" I ask.

Bella shakes her head.

"If it was Edward, his first priority would be-"

"To get you out of danger." I finish.

But then… I suddenly remember that we're still in danger and I start the truck again. But as I'm trying to get away I hear Bella whisper something inaudibly.

"Say it again."

"It was James." she repeats.

I nod and stop the car. I unbuckle myself and climb out. I slam the door closed. Bella shifts into the drivers seat and winds down the window.

"Marie?"

I throw my cell at her and she catches it.

"Call Edward on your way home. Don't bring them back here."

"But-"

"Just do it Bella!"

She nods and restarts the car. I wait and stare at the ground as she drives away. When she's gone I move further into the woods. I follow the carnage until I come to a long white object on the floor. It's a arm. A women's arm. I hold my mouth and try to control my stomach. A cold arm is soon around my waist and I stiffen. His scent is so overpowering. He stiffens as the breeze blows my scent to him.

"You know your mine right?"

"Not anymore."

He catches my wrist and spins me around to face him. His face is harsh and twisted. His eyes are endless pools of black.

"Who is he?" he shouts.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Answer me."

I sigh and use my enhanced senses. Let me tell you it is almost impossible to smell yourself. Thanks to the wind I catch a faint trace of Logan.

"He's where I get my healing power. Without him I'd be dead. Is that what you want?"

I glare at him and watch as his face softens and he smiles.

"I only want you."

"You can't have me."

I grasp his arms and push him away. He let's me for some reason.

"Where's Theresa?" I ask.

"She ran. A trait she and her sister Victoria shared. They never liked a fair fight."

"Are they really sisters?"

"Not by blood. But as close."

"You should go."

"Theresa is still out there."

"I'm never worried about my safety." I mutter.

"She told me something."

"I bet she did."

"You were pregnant."

"Do I look pregnant?"

"Did you lose it?"

"Yes."

I turned away and started walking but soon he grabbed my wrist again. I hate him. I hate that he knows everything about me. I hate that he always wants to control me. I bite my lip to fight the tears.

"Theresa saw her." he snarls.

"Theresa is a crazy bitch who will be dead if the Cullens find her. And if you don't let me go, they'll kill you too."

"Would you let me die?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll go. Just let me see her."

"She's not yours. She never will be."

I saw the hurt expression on his face and rather ignored it as I ran away. I finally came back to the road and found a Volvo waiting. I climbed in the back and was met with small little arms.

"Abby." I whispered.

I looked up and nodded at Edward and Bella who sitting in the front. They nodded and headed off. I realised Jasper was sitting in the back with me. And Edward was smiling.

"What's going on?"

"We discovered Abby's ability. She can locate humans by the beat of their heart and also she can mask scents and heartbeats." said Edward.

"So basically Bella could hug Jasper and-"

"I wouldn't smell her blood or hear her heartbeat. As long as Abby is near." finished Jasper.

"You still have to turn me." Bella muttered in Edwards direction.

Jasper caught my eye and I smiled half-heartedly. I hugged Abby closer and tried to control the tears.

"Rogue?"

"Is he following us?"

"No." said Edward.

I nodded and looked at Abby. I knew what I had to do.

-xXx-

"What if I begged? Pleaded. Marie I'm on my knee's."

"Don't make this hard Bells."

I pick up my bag and Abby's and sling them over my shoulders. Then I sigh as I look at Bella on the floor.

"I love you and Abby. Please."

"I need to leave. He's know where I am. But if I go away for awhile Abby will mask my scent and he won't find me. I love you too Bells but I have to think of my baby."

She shakes her head and runs out the room. I hold back my tears and head downstairs. The Cullens are saying their goodbyes to Abby. She's smiling up at all of them, unaware that she may not see them for awhile. I don't say goodbye, it's too hard. I pick Abby up and turn my face away from them.

"Thank you for everything." I whisper.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder. It's Alice.

"You'll be back in a month. Exactly. You can't miss the wedding of the century."

I nod and then head outside. I bite back a laugh as I see the black van. I throw the bags in the back and slide the door closed. Then Abby and I climb into the front. I buckle her up in a baby seat which is between me and my driver. When I'm done I look up and smirk.

"And here I thought you'd swing by in a sport's car."

John laughs and starts the van.

"The brotherhood doesn't pay as much as I thought."

I smile as we drive off.

"Not gonna look back."

"I'm not that kinda girl Pyro."

"You always told me that you weren't the mommy type either."

"She's special."

"So…"

"Just say it."

"Why didn't you call the x-geeks?"

"Because they'd want to protect me-"

"And you're the Rogue and like to go it alone."

"It isn't going to be like this the whole way to Canada?"

"Canada? I'm going to Mexico."

"The hell you are."

"Was only kidding Roguey."

I whack him on the head and turn away from him. He chuckles and increases the speed. I feel a hand on my arm. I turn to Abby who is looking at me with curious little eyes. I smile and feel better. I'm doing this for her. She then smiles cheekily and looks at John. Oh yeah, she's going to bite him.

-xXx-


	12. Back to the crypt

**A/N: Things would go faster if I got more reviews. Thank you and goodnight!**

* * *

"Dear Miss Anna Marie D'Ancanto. You are invited to attend the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen… I'm sure he has more names than that or maybe not….on the blah blah blah."

I throw the invitation back on the kitchen counter and sigh. Guess this means I'll have to go back. I've barely been in Toronto for a month and I'm already being summoned back to the crypt. Joy of joys. Trust Bella to move the wedding so that I can come home. Home? Wow, I never considered it like that before. Well I can't exactly become a Cullen considering that all the men are taken. Unless… Nah, I may not like Rosalie but stealing men from women is wrong.

Sighing, I walk into the bedroom/living room of the small three roomed apartment. Logan is asleep on the couch, because that man is just that stubborn, and Abby is sitting in front of the TV. It's like Emmet the second. She misses them. And it doesn't help that the little imp can talk. And not the normal adorable way most two olds talk but she's got this kinda wisdom about her. She's also very curious. I scoop her up and kiss her cheek before settling in the bed with her. She groans and tries to peer past my body to see the TV.

"Momma, I wanna watch."

"It's eight at night baby."

"Pweez?"

"Nope."

She turns to face me and pouts her little lips. I'm too easy to manipulate.

"Fine sugar."

She squeals and scrambles over me towards the TV. I stand back up and do a very brave thing. I poke the Wolverine.

"Mmm"

"Logan?"

One eye opens and he growls. I roll my eyes and give him another poke. He grunts but sits up. I take the now available seat next to him.

"What's up kid?"

"We're leaving."

"When?"

"Now."

"Why?" he asks.

"Bella's wedding is tomorrow. The pixie is going to pick me up."

"How long?"

"I'm guessing ten minutes. Will you come with me?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because Storm will be there."

"Shit."

"Too right my furry friend. You promised you'd be in a real relationship with her."

"I would've kept that promise if Bella didn't call about you going AWOL."

"I'm still surprised you found me." I mutter.

"Marie, telepaths don't need scents or heartbeats to pinpoint locations."

"Ain't that the truth."

I huffed and put my hair in a ponytail. Then I proceeded to pack mine and Abby's bags. Once this was done my cell began to vibrate. Logan merely raised an eyebrow at it while Abby used her cat-like, I mean vampire like, reflexes and grabbed it.

"Hewo?"

Aaw! Her little face has scrunched up in concentration as she listened to the person on the other side. Then her face seemed to light up and she giggled.

"Apartment 4C." she repeats dutifully.

She then looks up at me and I nod. She squeals in delight and pushes the end call button. Considering I don't work, I actually do spend most of my time teaching her things. And of course within seconds the door opens and the pixie walks in. With Bella looking disorientated.

"Bells!"

I jump up and leap at her. Luckily I'm covered thanks to his royal growly-ness who insisted on staying. I pull away from Bella and hug Alice.

"It's been to long."

"And whose fault is that?" hisses Bella.

"You're not still hung up on me leaving."

She mutters something before going to hug Logan. Alice's eyes move to Abby.

"She's so big." she whispers.

"Yet strangely she vaguely remembers life at vampire manor."

Alice picks up our bags and zips away. I walk to Bella who is sitting with Abby on her lap. Well, that didn't take long.

"Momma, guess what!"

"What?"

"Auntie Bella said I can be a flower girl."

"Oh that's great, my baby being subjected to the horror we name Alice."

"It's not that bad kid."

"Fitting time before we go." came Alice voice as she whizzed in with three bags.

"Alice-"

"A dress for Rogue, a dress for Abby and a tuxedo for Logan."

I turned towards Logan and smirked.

"You were saying?"

-xXx-

We arrived the next morning at about four am. Considering Alice was travelling with three humans and the Wolverine, stopping for eating was a must. I use the term human loosely considering none of us are. We pulled up at the house and I watch as Abby's eyes light up. I kiss her cheek and lean close to her.

"You remember, don't you?"

"Yeah."

I smile and climb out, Abby on my hip. I grab mine and Abby's bags and fling them at Alice. She captures them and speeds inside. I turn to Logan who has climbed into the front of the car to take Bella to her house. I wave and then turn back to vamp manor. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Jasper are all standing ready. I take a deep breath and walk forward. Rosalie seems put out by my slow walking and rushes forward and holds out her arms.

"Hi AnnaBella, remember me?"

"Yeah, course auntie Rose."

Rosalie smiles and takes Abby. I let her and rush forward to hug Esme. I then hug everyone else.

"Where's Carlisle and Edward?"

"They're inside having a 'chat'. You know, father and son talk before the wedding."

"Yeah, what time does the freak show start?" I ask.

"At nine. Bella is staying at her house until seven, so that we can finish things here. Then she's coming back here so we can work on her. People arrive at nine and get seated, once everyone is here we start."

"What's my job description?"

I cross my fingers and pray she says look pretty and get drunk. Come on, come on…

"You are to watch the x-men who are coming. I'll be watching the vampires and Logan will be watching the werewolves."

"Werewolves are coming?"

"Bella insisted."

"Wait, if vampires are coming, then they'll see Abby."

As I say this I realise she could be in danger and have the strangest urge to run. Run like there's no tomorrow. A cold hand touches my shoulder and I focus on Alice again.

"We thought ahead. Rosalie is introducing Abby to them as we speak."

I frown and look around. Oh, me and Alice are the only ones still outside. Maybe Scott was right when he said I have the shortest attention span ever. Not that I'll ever admit he was but… Wait, wait. Focus Rogue.

"Which vampires?"

"Eleazer, Kate, Carmen and Tanya. Irina wouldn't come because of Laurent."

"Okay, you lost me."

"Laurent and Irina are together and Laurent isn't on speaking terms with us. Theresa being dead and all."

"She's dead?"

"Werewolves found her."

"Did they get James?"

"No."

I nodded and looked away. At that moment I hated myself. I thought I would be disappointed if he wasn't dead. On the contrary, I felt immense relief. That means I still love him.

"Alice-"

"It's a surprise."

Fine, sure. Don't tell me the future you evil pixie. I shake my head and head inside. This wedding is going to be one long rollercoaster of terror. Mutants, vampires and werewolves in one room. Joy.

-xXx-

**A/N: I'm really having problems with the next chapter so hold on for another two weeks or so. More reviews shortens the time.**


	13. After wedding speeches

**A/N: I skipped the wedding part and tried to right a decent chapter but my month has been pretty rough. But I have written the next chapter which holds the fate of James/Rogue. This is me having fun with the god called Jacob Black.**

* * *

I do not do speeches. Seriously, in class I always made Bobby do it while I just sat in the background. Thank god that so far Bella's wedding has gone off without a hitch. The dancing is done and now it's time for the speeches and I'm next. The seating plan is very complicated and most tables are far from each other. There's a vampire table which includes the Denali's, minus Irina, and Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper. There's the x-table which includes Xavier, Storm, Jean, Scott, Jubilee and Warren. Jubs is here for alcohol and Warren has a huge crush on Bella. They would have made such a cute couple. Not, actually but still. Then there's the werewolves, Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth. Also, arms crossed and scowling expression, Wolverine. Then there's the main table, me, Abby, Alice, Charlie and Renee on Bella's side and Carlisle and Esme on Edward's side of the long table. Though in Abby's case she circulates tables since everyone loves her. Well, the werewolves not so much but Logan's there, and she's really grown on Seth.

The ceremony was lovely, it even made me cry at one point. A little. The Rogue is not a bawling baby. Bella cried, silly girl. She doesn't know how lucky she is too be in love. I think I might hook up with a werewolf after they've left for the honeymoon. I'm looking at Jacob and I'm liking what I see. Of course then his scent would be on me and he'd become vampire shish kebob. Don't think that's on his list of 'things to do today.' Then again I don't think watching the girl he's in love with get married was on that list either. Yup, the pheromones have permeated the room. Oh the anger and raw jealousy are giving me a head rush. Where's my proof you ask? Hello telepath over that way. Oh, great Renee finally finished her speech. I'm up.

I stand slowly and smile at the crowd. Jesus, are we at a wedding or a funeral? Heh, just got a frown from Edward and small smiles from Jean and Xavier. Aww, bless the mind readers. Okay, show time.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. There's so much to say. I haven't known you my whole life but I feel like I have. I remember the day we met. You were the shy new student and I was the young rebel. And one day we collide and from that day you never left my side."

Considering I absorbed her psyche, right professor. I look at Xavier and his small smile has grown. Cheeky man.

"You've supported me through so many times. You are practically my own sister. Annoying, stubborn and overprotective but I wouldn't want you any other way."

There's a little laugh around the room and I look at Bella. Oh crap I forgot about Edward. Should probably talk about the groom too. Don't give me that look vampire! Just wait for your honeymoon, when I said stubborn I mean stubborn. Bet Bella's an animal in the sack. Always the quiet ones. Oh Eddy has gone pale-er.

"I think you and Edward are perfect together," sorry Jacob, ouch what a glare, I'll cheer him up later, I'll just toss him a wink for now. Wonder how far that blush runs…!

"You both love each other so much and everything will work out for you. I know it. To the bride and groom!"

I raise my glass with everyone else but as they drink, sans the vampires, my glass is lowered. I shoot a glare at Alice and sit down. She leans closer to whisper in my ear.

"You're going to be want to be sober for later."

My eyes widened in horror at all the possible things that could go wrong but then I narrow my eyes.

"You can't see the future. Abby and the werewolves are here."

She shakes her head and pointed over to Jasper who was staring at Jacob. I frowned and closed my eyes.

_Professor?_

_Yes, Rogue?_

_What's going through Jacob Black's mind?_

I heard him mentally sigh in my head before he flashed me the images. It was just scene after scene of Edward and Bella. I could feel the rage beneath it. I snapped my eyes opened and nodded at the professor who looked grim and has turned back to the x-men. Great, more problems.

"I'll handle it." I whisper to Alice.

As I'm about to stand I wince as slow music starts and couples congregate on the dance floor. Seriously, more dancing? I turn to Bella but she's gone. I sidle up to Edward who looks at me wearily.

"Hello!" I squeal.

"Bella went with Jacob." he sighs.

"What! She's divorcing you already?"

Ouch! If glares could kill.

"It's a joke Edward, lighten up, it's your wedding. Besides all that pent up frustration can be put to better use… don't snarl at me, I can kill you."

"That's highly debatable." he mutters.

"I'm bored with you now, bye."

I shove pass him and head in the direction Bella supposedly went. I find her in the dark arms wrapped around one Jacob Black. Fair enough, one last dance is always allowed. But then something changes as they talk and she winces as he grips her tightly. I rush forward until I'm behind Bella. Fingers crossed no-one else notices.

"Jake, calm down." she whispers.

"Bella…he…"

Jacob starts to shake and I panic and rip my glove off and latch onto his wrist. Veins shoot out from him but his shaking has stopped. I let go as he falls to his knees. I stare at him as he takes a few shaky breaths then straightens and looks at me.

"What-"

"Don't ask Jake." mutters Bella.

I frown and look at my hands. They are still the same. No fur or hair. I feel weird but that's it. The memories are swirling in my mind but I can feel telepathic help pushing them away.

"Bella, you should go back to Edward."

"Rogue-"

"Please Bells. It's your wedding."

She sighs and wonders off. I take the opportunity to glare at puppy.

"Follow me." I command.

I walk out to the back of the house until I'm relatively away from ears and minds. I lean against a tree and look at the sky.

"Bella's told you about my mutation right?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Good, that saves on explaining."

"Why do you want to talk to me? You know everything I know."

"Firstly, almost harming Bella was stupid and you could have got killed."

"The bloodsuckers would have never killed me without cause."

"Yes, but metal claws would have."

"What's his problem?"

"He's over protective. Is that so wrong?"

Jacob shrugged and I smiled at how young he looked.

"Can we go back in?" he asked.

"I can't. And you're keeping me company. Thanks to you I'm jealous of Edward and in love with Bella. And who knows what your weird wolf genes could do."

"So now what?"

"They're leaving for they're honeymoon in ten minutes. Why didn't that pixie let me get drunk?"

"So, are you having little fantasies of Bella?"

"Eww! Dude, that's…you picture her in silk?"

"Is that wrong?"

"I always thought she was more of a lace girl."

"Oh yeah…"

I realised I was tapping into my Jacob psyche too much and having daydreams about my best friend. Erotic daydreams that would make the professor finally book me into a mental asylum.

"This is wrong." he muttered.

"Agreed, topic change."

"How can you let her become one of them?"

"She wants to live with him forever."

"And the sleeping together?"

"Oh god, most mind-blowing orgasm ever!"

"Eww!" he squealed.

I laughed and soon he was laughing too. His eyes sparkled when he laughed. I brushed a stray strand of hair from his eyes. He frowned and I watched his freckles scrunch up. Cute.

"I have Bella in my head too. She likes you." I admit.

"But likes Edward better right?"

"Don't say it like that Jake."

"Why did you sleep with one?"

"I loved him."

"That's what Bella said."

"Is it not about love?"

"It is. But there's trust too. You have to know that your life isn't at risk."

"Touché."

"I'm going to miss her." he sighs.

"Jacob."

"Yeah?"

"She's going to be turned. And if your pack comes after her, I'll kill them."

"Sadly, I won't let them hurt her. No matter what. But keep that secret, I still want them to think they'll be breaking the treaty."

"Silly puppy."

* * *

**A/N: I really don't like this chapter as a storyline but in terms of funny it's good thansk to my friend who co-wrote this.**


	14. What's a dad?

**A/N: I want to inform people that I haven't updated for awhile because of exams. They're kinda important.**

* * *

"Mom?"

I crack my eyes open and roll to the left. Abby is staring at me with curious eyes. It's been a week since the wedding and she's about three or four now. I've lost count. Speaking of the wedding, it went well once I'd got Jacob out. Bella and Edward rode into the sunset and the guests were told to leave. The x-men and werewolves were first to depart while the vampires stayed on. They left by morning though. Alice's room is mine and Abby's to use while Edward's room is being converted for our future use. Edward and Bella are getting their own cottage a little away from the house.

"What's up?" I ask.

Abby scrunches up her nose and I know it's one of those questions I don't like answering. I try not to tense because I don't want her to feel guilty.

"Do I have a dad?"

"Of course you do."

"Where is he?"

If that isn't the million dollar question. I close my eyes and stop myself from crying. But the question has finally come and now I have no better answer than to cry. Because in all honesty I miss James but let's face facts. The man is a bastard and he likes people blood.

"Mom?"

"I don't know baby."

"But everyone needs a dad, right?"

Emmet has got to stop letting her watch so much TV. Even cartoons aren't safe anymore. How's it's even possible for a sponge to have parent's, let alone wear pants, is beyond me? Okay, tactics. It's all about how to reassure your child.

"Well, tell me what a father does?"

"He reads you stories, plays with you, protects you, holds you when your scared and keeps your secrets." she replies.

I nod and smile.

"Well Carlisle reads you a bedtime story every night, right?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Emmett are always willing to play with you, Logan will always protect you, Jasper is always there for a cuddle when you're scared and Edward knows all your secrets but keeps them to himself. You know why?"

She bites her lip and smiles.

"Because they love me?"

"Exactly. So your real dad isn't here but your not missing out on anything. You're actually getting more."

"But I'll meet him one day?" she asks.

"Maybe, I can't promise anything."

She nodded and then climbed out of bed. I rolled over and lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. The door opened and Rosalie walked in and scooped Abby up.

"I was wondering when you two were getting up."

"Morning Auntie Rose."

"Morning Anna, Alice is waiting in my room with your outfit for the day."

I lift my head and watch as Rosalie puts down Abby and she ran out the room. It was weird because usually Rose dressed her. I realised that she'd heard our conversation. I sat up just as she sat on the edge of my bed. She offered a smile that assumed to be friendly and I smiled back.

"So…" she started.

"I don't know if I'm right or wrong, I feel bad keeping her from her own father but he's a monster."

"My father was useless." scoffs Rosalie.

"Join the club."

"But Carlisle, as a father he's amazing. So you were right about what you said. Abby has more than enough guys in her life to fill the need for her dad."

"I know but that still doesn't solve the main problem."

"Which is?"

"I love him."

Rosalie sighed and I shrugged. Standing up, I headed into Alice's bathroom and decided to get ready to face another day.

* * *

"I'll admit in a way she's cute."

I frown and look at Jacob. Baby steps, really small baby steps. It's afternoon and after lazing around most of the morning, I've decided Abby needs to hunt. So Logan offered and that's been going okay. Of course what was really weird was when Seth and Jacob turned up. Seth is helping Abby and Logan hunt while Jacob has graced me with his presence. He is the most whiny person I have ever encountered. Though dear god he is one lovely piece of eye candy. But back to the main point.

"I'm actually considering killing you for that remark. Abby is beyond cute." I say.

"You have to say that, you're her mother." he mutters.

"In what way is she not cute?"

"The vampire way, her skin is too pale-"

"Bella's skin is pale." I point out.

He closes his mouth and frowns. I take the opportunity to win this argument.

"You can't say anything because you love Bella and let's face it, without being a vampire, she looks vampiric."

"Abby sparkles."

"That just adds to the adorableness. Besides it's a light sparkle. Like throwing glitter on your skin."

"Fine. She's cute."

I nod and look back to where Abby is. She and Seth are up in a tree while Logan is crouched underneath. All eyes are on the herd of deer in the distance. I nearly jump a mile when my butt vibrates. Only one person who'd bother to call me. I reach into my back pocket and grip my cell while keeping my voice even.

"Jakey, be a dear and help out."

"Fine." he sighs.

He takes off at a run and I wait until he's closer to them and further from me before I answer.

"Took you long enough."

_"Marie! I'm so sorry I haven't called, it's wonderful here, like a personal island. Which it actually is. We've gone snorkelling and I swam with dolphins-"_

"Stop delaying the inevitable. I know you're pregnant."

_"I could be calling to fill you in."_

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Bella. We both know that you are never that perky and, how shall I put it, Kitty Pryde like. So how far along?"

_"Two days."_

"You've been gone seven."

_"Not everyone is as highly fertile as you."_

"He held out on you, didn't he?"

_"Well…"_

I smirked and look at Logan. I pointed left to tell him I was going for a walk and he nodded. No use having eavesdroppers. I waited until I couldn't see them before speaking.

"Spill all."

_"We did it on the wedding night, you were right it's amazing, but come morning it went wrong."_

"Do tell."

_"Well, he left some bruises and Edward being Edward-"_

"Felt guilty." I finished.

_"Don't say it like that. Anyway, after a few days of nothing, he finally gave in. And now I'm pregnant."_

I sigh and shake my head. Like I believe he suddenly decided to have sex again. The man is painfully moral. Emphasis on painfully.

"Bella, your powers of seduction are the weakest I've ever come across. What really made him have sex again?"

_"I woke up crying and he used it to comfort me."_

I blinked and rearranged my thoughts. Don't laugh, don't laugh. Cover mouthpiece if your going to snigger. Don't…Don't…Oh screw it. It was fucking hilarious.

"Oh Bella, you are too much."

_"Hey!"_

"Sorry Bells, I take back what I said. You're seduction tactics are amazing."

_"I'm going to hit you when I get home."_

"Yeah right. By the way, when are you getting home?"

_"Tomorrow morning."_

"That's one short honeymoon."

_"I'm going to start growing soon."_

"Well then I'll see you tommorow."

_"Bye Marie."_

"Ciao Bella."

There's a click as the connection ends and I shove my cell back into my pocket. I look around and realise I'm deeper into the forest. I think it's the other side. I walk on having never been to this part. I know there's houses here somewhere. Carlisle told me about them when I wanted to find somewhere to live. Of course now I live with them. But there's no sign of houses, just the mountains. And snow. And dead deer. And a scent which makes me stop suddenly.

"Marie?"

"James?" I whisper.

He's sitting in front of a tree ever so casually. The only reason that I don't run away is because of his eyes. They're pure topaz, a reflection of my new family and of hope. Which poses many questions, the most important being…

"What are you doing here?"

"Hunting." he states, gesturing at the dead deer in front of him.

"Obviously but why?"

"Why am I hunting?"

"No, why are you hunting animals?"

"For you. I want to be with you. I'd give up anything to be with you."

"I…I…"

"Marie, I need you."

"I can't be with you." I whisper.

"Why not? I've changed, haven't I? I don't drink human blood."

"But you still crave it. You don't have control."

"I could learn control."

"You've killed people!"

"So have many other vampires, vampires you live with!"

I flinch and look down as his voice has rises.

"You have a temper." I point out.

"And you don't? Why are you always finding excuses for us not to be together?"

"Because they are so easily found."

"All I'm asking for is a chance. Please. There must be a way."

There is. But I can't bring the word to my mouth. I can't voice it. But her name resounds in my head. Abby. Abby and her special gift. Like Jasper, Abby's gift will help him with control. Jasper still finds it hard around normal humans but in the house he never has to worry because of her. It could be that way for James too. So what's wrong with me then? There's only one thing I can do.

"I'll make you a deal. Come over tomorrow afternoon. We'll vote whether or not you'll join the Cullen's clan."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I won't accept you any other way." I mutter.

I finally look up my face set. He looks even more angry but his anger seems controlled. This is the way. It's the only way.

"Do we have a deal?" I ask.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: A few more chapters. Now, review.**


	15. Imprinting, Fear and Jack Daniels

**A/N: Second last chapter. Sorry that is must end but it really must end.**

* * *

When I found out I was a mutant and my parents locked their room to talk about what happened, I never thought I'd ever feel more frightened of rejection. When Logan stabbed me in the chest and my hand brushed his cheek I hoped that it would be the last time I hurt someone for my own selfish needs. When Magneto strapped me to the stature of liberty I felt that there was nothing worse in this world. I now realise how wrong I am. Bella's back, pregnant and glowing. And as my best friend she's worried I'm ignoring her. It's not that. It's what's happening later. I can't look at anyone right now.

Seth, Abby and I are sitting outside the house while the rest go about their day. James will be here in three hours. Three hours seems to short. I told them last night after explaining it to Bella on the phone. Logan didn't take it well and left. I haven't seen him since but I know he'll be back. They've decided to let James explain himself, let him sell himself. Then they'll vote whether they want him to stay or not. I'm trying not to think of either of the decisions. I mean what do I do if he stays? The house is not built for too many, is it? Okay, so Edwards room has been done up nicely to include a double bed for me and they turned one of the studies nearby into a little pink paradise for Abby. But what if he wants me to change. Bella may be all up for vampirism but I never thought about it. I rely on my healing and the rest of my powers. What if they disappear? I just accepted that I'm a mutant with soul sucking powers, I'm not ready to be a blood sucker yet.

And If the decision is for him not to stay? I don't know if I would be able to let him go again. But what will my life be like then? Me, the drop out of mutant high, no degree and a class A freak. James, social skills severely weak, aggressive temper, well he could never get a normal human job. Plus he sparkles in the sun. And Abby is the half and half who will never speak to me again if I tear her away from her family. So that would mean if James was rejected I'd stay with the Cullens and he would leave. I can't think straight anymore. I look down at Abby who is sitting on Seth's lap. Something has been bugging me about them. A reach out my bare hand and brush it against his warm cheek for a split second. I close my eyes and concentrate on the feelings I've just siphoned.

Love, strong and enduring love. It's so pure and completely innocent. It doesn't make sense. I open my eyes and Seth is looking anywhere but me. I feel sorry for him but this is my little girl and I need to know his intentions.

"Abby."

"Yes mommy?"

"Why don't you check on auntie Bella?"

"But you said not to disturb her while she's drinking blood."

"Right. Well uncle Jacob is in there with her right?"

"Yeah."

"Well he disturbs her a lot, so go annoy him."

Abby bit her lip for a minute before smiling brightly. I watched as she kissed Seth on the cheek and then she took my hand.

"Don't let him go away."

I frowned but nodded. She then bounded happily inside. I mulled over her words and let out a strangled sob as realisation set in. She saw Logan run away and was scared he wasn't coming back and now she thought I'd make Seth go away. I was ripping people I loved away from her. Seth put his hand on my back.

"It's not… not what you think." he whispers.

"Imprinting, right?"

"Yeah. I can't help but love her."

"I understand."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's not some sick paedophilic thing. You're bonded. Just promise you'll never leave her."

"I won't."

"If I had to go, I'll leave her with you. Legally she'd go to Bella and Edward. But you'd still be there."

"Until her dying day."

"She'll never die."

He nods knowing it's the truth. I stand up and dust myself off. Then I walk along the gravel path leading to town. Before the meeting later I want to know where I stand with everyone. This is not about me anymore. This about what my daughter needs and I'm going to let everyone know that. Including annoying feral men.

Logan predictably would be at the nearest source of alcohol or in the forest. Though thanks to his senses and the fact that I know him, Logan would not be in the forest right now. I have no idea where the bar is but I know where his motel room is. Speaking of said motel, it's looks sickly cosy and I feel a strange need to gag. But I push it aside and head in. The clerk in the front is leaning on his chair, flipping through some sports magazine. He looks about thirty and once he notices me, he decides it's polite to stare.

"Um, hi. I'm looking for a reservation under Xavier."

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'm not allowed to give out that information."

"Oh, well it's just that he's my father and I need to see him."

"I'll need some ID."

I nod and try to hide my smile as I pull out my current ID. He scans it over and I know he can't refuse me now since my name appears as Anna Xavier. The professor took over the role as my guardian as soon as I came to the mansion. The man nods and looks down at a list.

"Room 12, here's the spare key."

"Thanks."

Grabbing the key I head up the stairs and follow the signs. It's more bed and breakfast than motel. God knows why that man is staying here. The mini bar must hold amazing amounts of alcohol. I arrive at the room and open the door. I spot Logan sitting at the window, half empty bottle of JD dangling from his fingers. I close the door behind me and walk to the bed. Sitting down I take in a second scent.

"Storm was here?"

"Just left, she never went home with the x-men after the wedding."

"Oh. So what does she do when you're with me and Abby."

He doesn't answer but stands up and walks inside. He sits next to me on the bed and sighs heavily.

"She goes shopping in Port Angles." he finally whispered.

"You're getting married, aren't you?"

He sighs again and holds his head in his hands. I notice the slight nod and feel hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think I was abandoning you. If I could, I'd always be with you."

"I know, but that's hardly fair to Storm."

"Tell me you want him back because you love him and not because you feel I won't be there to protect you."

"Is that why you stormed out today? Logan, I know you can't stick by my side forever. I'll always have the Cullens. But just like you need Storm, I need James. I can't help it."

"There's a difference-"

"No, reverse it. You wanted to say Storm would never hurt you. But it's the way around that makes it the same. You are dangerous. But you control it better."

Logan just nodded. I felt bad openly admitting he was dangerous but he's not called the Wolverine for nothing. Besides, I'm a bigger danger than him. Except to James. That's another reason he's so perfect to me. Sighing, I head over to where he's left the bottle of Jack Daniels and pick it up. Without turning around I know he's raised that damn eyebrow but I take a swig and walk back to sit next to him. Yup, eyebrow is definitely up.

"You're underage."

"Did you know Edward has never had the joy of getting drunk having turned vampire at seventeen." I muse.

"So, neither has Bella."

"Heh, not actually. When you spend enough time with Pyro, you're bound to get drunk."

"I thought Bella spent all the time with the leech at school."

"Don't use the words leech around me!"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, once Pyro and I stole some vodka, and we dragged Bella to the roof to have some fun. All our significant others were busy."

"Busy?"

"Bobby was probably screwing Kitty, I just didn't know it then I thought they were studying, and Edward was hunting."

"Where'd ya get the vodka?"

"It's a telepath's best friend."

"And how do you steal from a telepath without them noticing?" he asked.

"Why do you think Bella was there?"

I tapped my temple and he chuckled. Bella's mental block is a gift. I hardly use it because I prefer healing and letting everyone see my funny mental images. But back to the main point.

"She thinks I sent you away."

"Who?" he asks.

"Abby."

"Why would she think that?"

"You didn't say goodbye. You always say goodbye but this time you didn't. She was worried I was going to send Seth away too."

"He's too old for her."

"Says the hundred and something year old man."

"I at least look Ororo's age. Seth could pass for her father."

"He's fourteen, he's still a kid."

"What is it with you woman and older men?"

"They're sexy. Alluring, mysterious and oh so experienced."

I winked at him and he merely rolled his eyes.

"So-"

"Yeah, I'll come back."

"Good Wolvie."

* * *

We sit around in the Cullen's dining room waiting for James to arrive. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Alice and Jasper are sitting at the table. We've moved an armchair in here where Bella is sitting and Edward, Rosalie and Jacob stand around her. The wolf, the narcissus and the pain in the ass. Oh yes Edward, I'm talking about you. He smirks and shakes his head. If I had a brother, I'd want him to be like Edward. Logan is standing on the opposite side of Bella but still on the same end of the room. We're all in one half of the room, spread out, but cramped. Seth is in the kitchen with Abby. With the heavy silence in the air, you can here them banging pots and pans around. Abby is teaching Seth to make toast. Let's hope he doesn't catch fire again. I sigh from my place on the floor between Logan's legs. I'm not there for him to comfort me, I'm restraining him.

I'm starting to feel really bad that he's here all the time. He promised he'd go back tomorrow and stay with Storm but the stubborn ass will probably still come back. He did point out to me that I could come stay at the mansion but I refuse to be anywhere near Bobby and his kitty-cat. No way in hell. So Logan is just going to have to be a big boy and commit to Storm. No matter what. I have Seth if I ever miss the feeling of having a wolf around. And there's the lovely growly psyches in my head. Edward clears his throat, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turn towards him with my eyebrow raised.

"He's outside." Edward explains.

I nod and look at Jasper. He angles his body towards me as he speaks.

"Frustration, Irritation and a hint of self-loathing. Also fear." he says.

"What does he have to be scared of?" I scoff.

"What do you have to be scared of?" Jasper counters.

I glare at him but Bella, ever the smart one, understands Jasper's words. I can see the concern on her face.

"You don't have to do this Marie." she whispers.

"She's not afraid of what happens now. It's what will happen after that scares her."

I growl and stand up.

"Who doesn't have fear of rejection at some point in their life? Let's get this over with." I snarl.

I walk out fast. If they're gonna talk about me, they could at least wait for me to leave the room. I can imagine the conversation now. Bella questions why I feel rejected, Edward explains how I feel, Carlisle mentions I asked for sleeping pills last night and Logan mentions how I have a history of people leaving me. Him, included. And then they all sigh at the dilemma named Rogue. How does that song go? 'How do you solve a problem like Maria?'. You know what? You don't. You just pray the problem goes away.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asks a cool familiar voice

"I really hate all things vampire."

"You're just cranky."

I groan and look up. James is standing right in front of me as I lean against the door. He's smiling which is a good sign. Confidence triumphs over fear. I don't move as he places his arms around my waist and pulls me flush against him. He buries his face in my shoulder and I hear him take a deep breath.

"I missed you." he whispers.

"No use trying to earn brownie points that way. Unless you plan on actually seducing everyone in the room. I'd start with Rosalie, just tell her she's beautiful and she'll be like putty in your hands. Save Logan for last, because you're not exactly his type."

"You're insane."

"You only realise that now?" I scoff.

He looks at me and rolls his eyes. I smile and take his hand.

"Ready?"

He nods and kisses me. He pulls back and pushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear. Time to face my future. Wait, our future.


	16. Alls well that ends well

Everything is silent once James and I enter. I never noticed until everyone looked down that his hand is holding mine. I try to gently detach our hands but he holds tighter and smirks at me. Sighing, I give up and merely stand there in front of my slightly dysfunctional family, staring at the ground. I hear Carlisle clear his throat and his chair scrapes lightly against the floor as he stands up.

"We'll make this simple. State your case and then we vote. No need to make this anymore complicated."

As I peek out the corner of my eye I see James give a small nod. He then let's go of my hand and steps forward so that he is at one end of the table, the family still sitting ominously on the other side. He places both hands palms down and the table and sighs.

"I have done terrible things in my past. Things that are unspeakable and that, until recently, I was never ashamed of. But I am now. I was a tracker, a hunter, a murderer and much worse. I was twenty-six when I was turned. Hardly a boy but still easing into manhood, I was not ready to be young forever. With no guidance I became reckless and had no-one to teach me that control. I killed everyone I knew, family friends...lovers."

He stopped talking and he turned towards me, smile creeping onto his handsome expression. It made me blush and I had to look away or I'd be lost in his loving expression.

"Then I met Marie. At first because she resembled my former wife, someone I'd long forgot about, I felt drawn to her. But she's nothing like my former wife, she's better. Vibrant, powerful and loving. She soothes my soul and actually makes me feel like I still have one. Because of her, I'm learning control, drinking the blood of animals and even trying to adapt into the life of a human. I love her. And I want to be with her. That's why I'm here. I don't want to pull her away from all of you. You're her family. So I stand here asking to be a part of that family. I plan to earn my place, make no mistake. I'll work to contribute to the income. All I'm asking for is a chance."

With a final sigh he nods and steps back. I step forward and take his position at the head of the table. Taking a deep, shaky breath I look up at my family.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes."

"Esme?"

"Yes."

"Emmett?"

"Heck yeah! We need more testosterone in this family."

I giggle and shake my head.

"Actually I think we have too much. Alice?"

"Y...Yes."

I smile, knowing she's still not keen on James. He did after all change her.

"Thanks. Jasper?"

"Sure. Be nice not to be the only one that struggles with control."

"Edward?"

He sighs and looks away as he answers.

"Yes."

"Okay. Rosalie?"

"Yes. You deserve happiness."

Do mine ears deceive me or is blondie being nice? I look up at Edward who has a little smirk on his face. Yup, she loves me. And my child. I'm waiting for the day she makes me go at it with Emmett for her own spawn. Nah, Rose wants to carry a child. Don't know why, birth is no picnic.

"Bella?"

"Yes, of course."

"Jacob, not that your opinion affects me."

"No, more vampires means the smell increases."

"See, your opinion not important. Smell does not affect me. Wolvie?"

"No."

"Your opinion matters but majority rules."

"Correct. Meaning James can stay." Says Carlisle.

I have to restrain my happy dance but I do turn around to give a certain vampire the kiss of his life. Which he returns with great enthusiasm. Then something weird happens. My left hand feels considerably heavier. Pulling away from my new toy, I look down at my hand. How strange, there's a gold band on my ring finger with a diamond winking at me. Oh crap.

"Marie, marry me?"

"James... I..."

"I love you. I want you. Please."

"Okay."

I think my brain has been temporarily replaced with smoke because I can't think straight. My eyes snap to Logan who looks angry. Furious is the word. And then the smoke clears and I realise that I'm engaged, to a man who loves me despite my skin, who I am and my ever off putting temper. With that thought in mind I fling my arms around James. He hugs me back dropping gentle kisses on my shoulder and neck.

"Kid, I'm leaving."

I separate myself from James and turn to Logan. I sigh and cautiously hold my arms out. He pulls me in for a bear hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." He whispers.

"You'll come to the wedding, won't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

I nod and he walks out, waving goodbye to the vamps. Bella has fallen asleep in her armchair. The other vampires leaves and Seth comes to the door.

"She wants you." He says.

I nod and take James's hand.

"Ready to meet your daughter?"

He nods slowly and I smile at Seth. He turns and gestures forward to someone behind him. Abby skips in and leaps into my arms. I stroke her hair which shines blonde in the sunlight and her little grey eyes peer up at me.

"Mommy! Seth and I made PB and J's but Seth was being silly so I put peanut butter in his hair. Mom, who's he?"

I sigh as Abby looks at James. I think she knows but is waiting for me to say something. And James can sense that my scent and heartbeat have completely disappeared as soon as Abby entered the room.

"Abby, this is your dad."

There's a minute where she just stares at him. Then a smile creeps onto her face and suddenly she springs from my arms into his.

"Daddy! I knew you'd come back. Momma said that you were gone but I knew you weren't."

James looks shell-shocked but soon smiles and hugs his daughter. I always knew she was affectionate but I never knew she was waiting for him especially. Then again I don't have personal experience in the 'missing your parents' department. Taking James hand I lead him to our room. I smile as I can hear Abby whisper various things in his ear. We reach the room and I open the door. He smiles in appreciation and steps in.

"My room is next door! It's pink and and it has a flute! Aunty Rose promised to teach me! "says Abby.

"So this is our room?" whispers James, turning towards me.

I nod slowly and sit on the edge of the bed. James sits next to me, Abby on his lap. Abby kisses his cheek and climbs off.

"I'm gonna say goodbye to Wolvie!"

She smiles her sweet smile and hurries out the room. Logan is probably waiting for her outside. James waits until he can't hear her before turning to me.

"You're happy, right?"

"Yeah. Just a little stunned right now. I do love you James."

"But?"

"I'm nineteen now right?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise to let you turn me, but only when I'm twenty one."

"I'll turn you when you're ready. Not a moment before."

I smile and hug him. His hand strokes my side and I gasp at the sensation that runs down my spine.

"James, they'll hear..."

He's started to kiss my neck, the door closes, and then he's got me pinned on the bed. Ah, the speed of vampires.

"These rooms are probably sound proof."

He does have a point, and who am I to say no to my favourite activity. And there goes my pants.

"Try not to rip anything, these clothes are designer." I mutter.

"Marie."

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too. Always."

* * *

**Two years later**

"James? I can't find Abby."

My husband turns around from where he's sitting in front of the TV and he frowns as he thinks then shrugs. I look at Emmet who is sitting on the next sofa, eyes focused on the screen. He notices my glance and smirks.

"Abby is with Renesme over at Bella's cottage. They're playing with Seth and Jacob."

"Ok thanks."

I adjust my dress and head back upstairs. It's been so long since James moved in. Since Bella had her little daughter Renesme, who Jacob imprinted on, and turned vampire, she, Edward and Renesme moved to the cottage outside. Which left me as the only human in the house. Shortly after that I became pregnant again and had Tyler Logan or as Abby fondly calls her brother, tiger. He's timid and sweet unlike his wild sister. We've had to pay a lot of attention to him considering he does have venom in his fangs. But since I turned vampire there has been less of a risk of him turning me. I've only been an official bloodsucker for about two weeks but so far my control is good. Tyler doesn't have a power but he is strong like his dad. He also loves his uncle Emmett and they usually spend their days engaged in various battles whether it be arm wrestling or normal wrestling. Sometimes it's even who can lift the most. At which point Tyler decides it's fun to pick up Aunty Alice's car.

Walking back into our room, I find Tyler sitting on the floor painting. Like me he has an interest in art and literature. Which is good because there is a lot of culture in this house. Our room is filled with toys, books, paints and posters. James pursued a career in realistate since there is a low chance of clients actually bleeding. It's easier now that he owns his own company because he can take Abby with and not get fired. Though he only takes Abby with now is she's bored at home and he actually has to go. He works from home now, having employers do the actual showing of houses. It's a good career choice because now he found a fifteen bedroom house in Alaska. It used to be a bed and breakfast but recently closed down and in a month's time it will be become the new family home. People are starting to suspect things about us. Of course we'll be taking the werewolves because they are part of the family.

It took James a year to adapt to the idea of Seth and Abby. At least he didn't attack him like Bella did with Jacob when he imprinted on Renesme. Or Nessie as we are now allowed to call her.

"Mommy?"

I look down again and see Tyler has stood up and is now peering up at me with green eyes.

"Yes sweety?"

"I'm hungry."

"I think there's still some of last night's dinner, want that?"

He frowns for a second and then smiles and nods. With the half-vampires, we only allow them blood when we ourselves go hunting. They have breakfast, lunch and dinner like any normal child. Picking him up and I super-speed him down to the kitchen where Esme is busy baking.

"The girls wanted cupcakes for a tea party." She explains.

I roll my eyes and place Tyler down. He hops up onto a seat by the counter as I go to raid the fridge. I pull out leftover pasta and some orange juice and place it on the counter. Esme puts a hand on mine.

"I'll do it. Why don't you go see Bella?"

"Okay, I just hope she's not busy."

And by not busy I mean I hope she's not having sex in the meadow again. I swear, she and Edward are like bunnies. To be fair James and I were like that but it had to stop once I became pregnant again. Everyone was happy when it was a boy, when Bella had Nessie there was apparently another girl overload.

Standing in front of the meadow now, I first listen. Nope, no sounds of intercourse. Safe to go in. Bella is lying on the grass, her head resting on Edward's chest. His fingers are running through her hair and they both have smiles on their faces. Oh god, I just missed the fuck-fest. They both have that post-orgasmic look. And Edward looks up with a smirk, because he really loves intruding on my thoughts, and Bella lifts her head to smile at me.

"Hey Marie."

"You know, one day, your child will walk in you. Or heaven forbid my child. And when that happens don't blame me when we have werewolf/vampire/human babies. My god, the disaster that will be."

"You're overreacting. Edward and I can tell when someone is coming."

"And yet I saw you."

"You're sneaky and we knew you'd like to have a look."

"Oh please. If anything you should come watch me and James. We at least don't stick to the tried and tested missionary postion."

"Hey-"

"Can we change the topic?" asks Edward.

Aww, poor vampire is uncomfortable. He shakes his head at me and gets up. In second he's gone. I move over to Bella and sit down. Sighing she shifts closer to me.

"Do you miss it?"

"What?" I ask.

"Being human."

"Sometimes. Can't drink, can't smoke."

"Marie!"

"Just kidding. It's strange. I miss Logan, Ororo and their little daughter, Atermis. I was thinking about visiting but I'm scared I'll lose control. I thought being a vampire would mean I wouldn't worry about it."

"True, but it must be easier now that you can touch."

"I guess."

"And with Abby around your control is almost perfect."

"Yeah-"

"So, don't be such a downer."

"Since when did you became such a happy person."

"Marie, I'm in love, I'm married, I'm a mother. I have a huge family and my best friend will be with me forever!"

"You're right. I have everything I could have ever wanted and more."

"And you can touch."

I look down to where Bella and my bare hands are joined and smile.

"Yeah I can touch."

* * *

**A/N: Complete! I wash my hands of this madness! I think?**


End file.
